Just (out of) Ordinary
by MissDiRed
Summary: She was just an ordinary high-school teacher; even if everything about her screamed otherwise. Especially that alien conqueror in her kitchen, cooking dinner as if nothing really ever happened. (Yes, it'll turn into a Genosai. Eventually, because those two are idiots.)
1. Zero

Hi. I've been having this idea for quite some time already, so I decided to write it down. Enjoy!

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon.

The one who caught his attention this time wasn't even pretty anymore. No. This time, she caught his eye almost naturally, and apparently not only his. And honestly, Ricky wasn't surprised at the slightest about that fact. She was visibly of the highest class.

Her clothes were fine and fashionable, and he was sure he saw something alike in one of those well-known and recommended shops – white shirt, white skirt patterned with black zig-zag, black thighs, gray heels and gray pullover. Her hair was let loose, long, straight and healthy cascade of melted chocolate, her skin fair and features noble, eyes sharp and so perfectly chestnut. Not to mention her figure, as if one of those Victoria's secret Angels just appeared before him.

She was definitely going to be a challenge. Challenge Ricky's willing to take – because the more risk and the higher difficulty, the higher prize.

( _It's a bad idea,_ part of him yelled. _It's a very bad idea_ – but he ignored it.)

Ricky was experienced with women, and upon closer examination, she looked also ordinary. Typical girl to fall for typical guy who shows a bit of interest in her. And Ricky honestly never considered himself all that handsome, he wouldn't dare to compete with ones like Sweet Mask, but he was quite a catch himself. Or so he thought.

She sat alone by the table in Starbucks Coffee reading a book. Some kind of dull romance, Ricky was absolutely certain as he walked over to her.

"Hi" he said, sitting next to her as if it was his place. She sighed, marked the page she was on, closed the book and looked at him. And it was not something he expected it to be, for he expected lost, embarrassed girl stuttering upon seeing his self-assured posture. That one, however, was simply annoyed, and shocked him when she, albeit with very melodic voice, barked out:

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Whoa, don't need to be like that!" Ricky said with a cocky smile. "Just saying hi."

"I do not recall us being acquaintances on any level" she growled. "Especially not on a level where I would allow you to greet me with a 'hi'."

"Okay, okay, sorry…" he muttered, taken aback with the remark. This was not what he was used to, but he was certain she was just playing hard to get. They sometimes did.

"And you just sat next to me as if it was your spot. Without even asking whether I'm waiting for someone or not" she remarked, tapping her manicured nails on the table's surface. Only now Ricky noticed her nails were long, sharpened to look like claws and painted with matt black. "This was very rude. Do you even have any manners?"

"I…" now he had no idea how to answer. Instead, he looked to the side, spotting a book she was reading. He honestly expected to see Stephenie Meyer… Not Stephen King.

"Think about that next time you try to pick up a lady" she said, grabbing the book and showing it into her big, gray purse. "Things are not what they seem."

And with that, she left.

Ricky growled, anger boiling in him. He was not going to allow some damn harlot fuss at him. He wanted to fuck her, and he would. And a paralyzer that he always held close would assure him that. With that thought he got up and bolted after her. It was nothing new for him, to be honest.

What could she do, anyway?

She could do a lot, he realized later, when she held him above ground by his throat with just one hand as if he was a mere doll, not grown-up, trashing man. He wanted to 'surprise' her in dark alley, but instead, she surprised him. She was apparently expecting him to follow her as well.

"Who… The hell… Are you…" Ricky gasped, clawing her hand, still reassuming his desperate, albeit futile tries to free himself from her iron grip.

"Me?" she asked, cocking her head with a delicate smile on her full, perfect, rosy lips. "My name is Sakura. Ito Sakura. And I'm just ordinary school teacher."

 _Yeah, right_ , Ricky though. _Ordinary as fuck._

And then, with absolutely no warning, Sakura snapped her wrist, and spine in Ricky's neck area let out a very unpleasant, crunchy sound.


	2. One

Monday is a bad day. Evil day, cursed day. _Whatever-else-there-is-bad_ day.  
But then, miracle happens.

* * *

Sakura couldn't say she liked Mondays, and, if she was to be honest, she didn't know any person who did, and she knew many, better or less. Her students, fellow teachers, other school workers. All of her neighbors, and damn, even that kind grandma from other side of the street she usually helped to carry groceries, who had no other things to do than to care for her garden and invite her for dinner every Thursday – even she disliked Mondays.

But if Sakura was to give a case to this dislike, that was when she stopped, silenced and started stuttering. Exactly – why did she hate Mondays?

The answer, however, was really simple. Monday, first day of the week, was when everything what was bad had double, if not triple, chance to happen.

Horde of monsters every second turn? Regular Monday.

Coworkers irritated by literally nothing, taking their stress out on environment? Regular Monday.

Some wannabe thugs trying to show wrong people how 'macho' they are? Regular Monday.

Sakura was used to dealing with it, though. It wasn't hard at all to show them who's the boss there, and she was the one. Bark at the younger co-worker trying to boss her around? Check. Bring the coffee for that old, dried, scary-looking geography teacher? Check. Go scare her students?

Work in progress, it's just 8:01AM still.

The class was loud, as usual when teacher hasn't came yet, everyone chattering with everyone, and most of them out of their places as if it was a pause already. They apparently didn't mind the fact that she – the teacher – already waltzed into the classroom. Although, it was her kingdom and she had the power, not them. She loved power, but she loved using it even more.

"Now, hand over your weekend homework" Sakura said, her voice loud and clear.

The class immediately went still and deathly silent, half of the students looking at her with wide eyes, as if she suddenly fell from the space. Or, worse, turned into Mysterious Being right before their eyes and told them she just murdered their families.

"There was no weekend homework, you idiots" someone said from back of the class. It was a girl, quite tall and skinny, unhealthy pale with dark circles under eyes. Her hair was long and straight, evenly cut, very dark purple, and had no shine, just like her gray eyes. Her name was Kurokawa Zakuro, and if Sakura was to name her favorite student, it was the girl.

Boy sitting behind her, in the last seat next to window like typical shounen manga character, sighed relieved and laid himself on the table. With unmistakable, perfectly-stylized pompadour, clad in red turtleneck and very, very baggy pants; with his signature bat laying on windowsill. S-Class hero, Badd.

Why on Earth was Sakura one tormented with his presence, second time in a row? Boy, sure, was cute and nice, and very helpful when asked to; but he was also problematic and had very, very poor marks. She had to personally watch over him last year so he could pass. Barely.

She liked him, kinda. More than other cretins in her class because he was straightforward and maybe even cute when he tried to look dangerous, but he was really falling behind because of his hero job and often hospital visits.

Well, shit. It was Monday, after all.

"Open your books where we left off; we'll do some writing today."

Idea was welcomed with some very unhappy groans, and Sakura just shrugged it off. She sighed, and as much as she hated it, she walked over Zakuro and said; "Could you please help Badd a bit? You know he's not very good with it."

"Yes, of course, teacher" girl just agreed, and without hesitation turned back to the boy.

Rest of the day just passed by like that, and honestly, it was a very good Monday. Not good enough to stop hating this certain day of the week, but comparable to any other, less cursed day.

Until, after lessons, something very strange had happened just as Sakura was about to head out. Because there was Zakuro, who walked in and stood before her; but that wasn't weird. What was weird was Badd, standing before the girl, visibly very, very scared of something. Just as she thought it'd be impossible for the delinquent, who feared absolutely nothing.

Maybe except Zakuro, but he was hiding behind her right now, as if she was his very last defense.

Zakuro, though, had nearly instantly grew impatient, and spat; "Badd, didn't you have a question for teacher?"

Oh, that's going to be be interesting.

"Uhm, I…" boy stuttered. "Miss Ito, could you please… Tutor me?"

…

Wait, what?

Badd actually wanted to **learn**? On his own, and not forced by someone? Miracle above miracles.

"It was Zakuro's idea!" he whined nearly instantly after.

Oh, that would explain everything.

"Sure, if that's what you want" you sighed, shrugging, and he just yelled thanks and ran away, visibly very embarrassed. Zakuro just bowed down, thanking and calmly walked away.


	3. Two

Chapter One has been edited to follow canon about Metal Bat and his sister. I recommend re-reading it first.

* * *

" _Sissi, this is absolutely **HORRIFIC**_ " was the first thing that sounded in Sakura's phone after she picked up call coming from someone labeled as 'Mad Viper'. Sakura only winced in quite ugly manner, packing her things and readying to go home from school after dismissing Madoka and her brother.

"What happened this time, Maddie?" she asked, both annoyed and bored. "Some girl had better dress than you? Or better hair?" she asked.

" _Oh no, no, no! That' would've been absolute disaster and I would be already calling all the assassins I know to kill the bitch_ " sounded in the phone, and Sakura snorted. Typical Maddie. " _But enough jokes, you won't believe!_ "

"Try me" woman said, rolling her eyes.

" _Kaname cheated on me!_ " came clear statement, and Sakura snorted. " _What's so funny?!_ "

"It's actually quite believable. You know, the prettiest guys tends to be worst shitbags. Besides, isn't it always like that? They don't cheat on you only when you break up with them before they have a chance to do so."

" _Never mind, when will you be home?_ "

"In an hour or two, I haven't left the school yet and I still have to do the shopping."

" _Oh, okay_ " sounded in the phone, and then, after short silence, Maddie added; " _buy some good quality vodka, more than one bottle. And chocolate, and strawberry ice cream-_ "

"Maddie, I'm **NOT** wasting my money on your unexplained and unreasonable after-heartbreak I-don't-know-what. I thought I've made it clear last time, didn't I?"

" _Whatever, fine, I'll buy it. See ya' at your place!_ "

"I'm surprised you haven't lost the keys I gave you. Yet" Sakura mused. Maddie just growled some very unladylike curse in response and hung up.

~•(x)•~

Going out of the school building, Sakura stumbled upon Zakuro. Girl was apparently waiting for her by the gate, as always, and woman knew exactly why. So, before girl could speak Sakura pulled out of nowhere a big book clad in black leather and shoved it into girl's hands.

"Watch out, it's very old" Sakura spoke. "Come to me once you've learnt anything from it."

"Yes, teacher!" Zakuro almost yelled, as her eyes suddenly lit up, as if she found reason to live.

~•(x)•~

When Sakura finally got home, almost every light in living room was lit, and, as expected, Maddie was sprawled on the couch in quite unladylike manner, especially considering that she was wearing rather thin, black thighs and quite tight and quite short beige dress with low-cut cleavage exposing great deal of her big breasts.

Maddie, or, in fact, Maddeline Gray was woman of exceptional beauty that made most of the man on the street just stop doing whatever they were doing and gape at her in awe – something even Sakura couldn't entirely do. And if there was something like 'perfect figure' for a woman body, then Sakura was pretty damn sure Maddie had got it, with her large breasts and wide hips. She was wider than Sakura, maybe even with a bit fat here and there, but that made her look healthy and attractive. Cascades of gold were sliding from her shoulders down, almost to her waist, and her eyes were vibrant like two perfectly green emeralds. Her lips were full and rosy, her skin fair and unscratched.

"Were you using concealing charms again? Last time I've seen you, you had those cute freckles on your nose" was the first thing Sakura said upon walking into the room. Maddie instantly jumped to her feet, both embarrassed and angry.

"They weren't cute! They were awful!" she argued. "They ruined my complexion!"

"Yeah, right" Sakura only rolled her eyes, and muttered few whispery words, waving her hand over blonde's face, and the freckles instantly appeared. Maddie just growled, but sat down, defeated.

"I wish I could always look as picture perfect as you are" she muttered. "Even just after you wake up with a hangover-"

"I don't get hangovers."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Not only it's near to impossible to get you druk, but you're just fine next day. Damn" Maddie hissed. "Speaking of which…"

"Whoah, you actually waited for me to start! How nice of you. I'd actually like a drink, too."

"Hard day at work?"

"Imagine yourself that Zakuro helped Badd in asking me to tutor him."

"You mean… Metal Bat?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh you lucky bitch, he's super cute-!"

"Maddie, you cretin, he's a **child**! He's twelve years younger than me! Twelve!" Sakura yelled, flustered and angry. "How could you ever had thought of something like that?!"

"Yo, chill" Maddie laughed. "But honestly, Sissi, you sunshine of mine, you're almost thirty and you never really even had a serious boyfriend! Damn, I don't even remember last time you had any!"

"Funny it's coming from you, miss oh-so-young-twenty-seven whose choices in men are…"

"SHUT UP AND OPEN THE DAMN BOTTLE ALREADY!"


	4. Three

13Mitsume27 - it's only gonna get better. I hope xD Gosh, I need to speed up the action.

* * *

Maddie, of course, ended up staying over for the night, absolutely drunk. Even if she wanted, Sakura wouldn't let her go, because blonde would sure as hell cause some ruckus taking her frustration out on something or, worse, on someone. Last time she did they blamed in on some strong monster…

And honestly, they weren't all that wrong.

But really, she didn't have to sleep in the same damn bed! Sakura didn't mind overall idea, but the fact that Maddie quite painfully kicked her back, she almost threw her out of the bed. Thankfully for the blonde, it happened about the time Sakura was getting up to start getting ready; if she'd done it while she was still deeply in dreamland, she would surely end up in the bathtub.

Brunette turned the alarm clock volume up as much as it was possible before going to bathroom.

No longer than ten minutes later, alarm clock howled, and Maddie howled with it.

Sakura smirked in sinister way. Revenge is very sweet thing after all.

~•(x)•~

To be honest, Sakura disliked trains at that particular hour, but she couldn't ride later for she'd be late, and she had not motivation to wake up earlier. So she rode, in unforgiving crowd, instantly breaking fingers of any hand that tried to, or, when she was careless, did touch her. It was annoying, honestly; very, very annoying.

Monday was yesterday, but, on the other hand, sometimes whole weeks were just as bad, as if they were made of Mondays. It was apparently one of those weeks, she figured – one of those weeks when world says 'fuck you, I hate you' and no one can do anything about it.

On the other hand, her class was calm, even calmer than usual; Badd seemed calmer and miraculously didn't cause any ruckus, and even Zakuro seemed happier and less tired of life, but Sakura suspected that it was because of the book she gave to the girl last day.

It was, in a way, answer to a question girl asked her at the beginning of the year, and it was a positive answer. Sakura just hoped she won't regret her choice.

What she didn't expect was that Badd to actually stay after lessons.

~•(x)•~

"So, stoichiometry, you say?" Sakura asked, entwining her fingers together.

"Yeah" boy huffed, averting his gaze. "Zakuro said you could help me with English, too."

"Now, now, **Badd** " Sakura said, putting pressure on his name. "I'm not acquaintance of yours; not your classmate, not even your senior. I'm your teacher. Not to mention I'm much older than you, so I suppose it would be better if you referred to me with respect, yes?"

"Yes… T-Teacher" he stuttered, a bit scared and a bit embarrassed.

"Now, about your English, what do you have problem with?"

"Everything."

 _This is going to be a fun ride,_ Sakura thought.

~•(x)•~

"Yo, Sakuya" was first thing very bald and very bored man said upon spotting her in grocery store, instantly catching her attention.

"Why, hello Saitama" Sakura greeted him in friendly manner. "And good discounts today?"

"Yeah, some" man agreed. "But I suppose you won't care about discounts" he shrugged, walking over to shelf with vegetables and looking through them. Sakura smiled gently; she really liked this guy, with how simple he was, but also, how kind, even if he didn't really see it. But he was right, Sakura didn't care much for discounts.

She did, however, find the fact that she's roughly a head taller from him quite amusing, as always; she was always tall, very tall, and her love for high heels didn't make her any shorter.

"Hey, Saitama, how about I invite you for a dinner today?" you asked suddenly, taking box of freshest cocktail tomatoes and putting it into your basket. Maddeline would surely stay until at least tomorrow, so you could just as well cook for three, not two.

"Oh, yeah, I hadn't visited you for some time" man agreed. "But last few weeks were… Hectic."

"Oh? How so?" she asked, intrigued, as they moved to shelf with spices.

"I joined Hero Association" he shrugged, earning silent whistle. "And…"

"Teacher!" sounded behind them, and Sakura instantly snapped around, spotting a boy; a cyborg. He couldn't be old, younger than Saitama for sure, and his body was nearly whole metal and synthetic materials. She knew who it was, even if she hadn't really cared for Heroes Association; their newest S-Class hero, genius boy, Genos.

"And I also got myself an apprentice" he sighed, shaking his head, and Sakura giggled.

"Let me guess, though, he placed on the top but you didn't get recognized as much as you should and got placed somewhere near the bottom?" she asked, and low growl from the bald man was practically shouting 'yes, goddamn, I placed fucking last'.

"I don't know who you are, but Teacher is…!"

"The strongest man on Earth, yes, I know" she cut him instantly. "He is, after all, the only one on this planet who can match my own power, isn't he?"

Saitama smiled, his face instantly sharpening, and that wild fire glowing in his eyes as Sakura spoke. Genos was very confused.

 _Oh well_ , Sakura thought. _I guess today I cook for four people_.


	5. Four

13Mitsume27 - because I'm evil, duh.

I'm just galloping with the action, because real story actually starts during Alien Invaders Arc, and we're pre-meteor still. But it's quite lethat for character development, so bear with me! o3o

Also, don't expect a pattern when it comes to updates. I just update when I feel like it .

* * *

"OH MY GOD IT'S GENOS" Maddeline yelled and instantly leaped at the dumbfounded boy, the very second he walked through the doorstep, only to be caught in mid-air by Sakura and put down on the floor. "Oh my God, he's way cuter live than on picture, and he's super-fucking-cute on picture already and…!"

"Maddie, darling, please, shut the fuck up and give boy space to breathe" Sakura hissed, rolling her eyes and pushing blonde back into the house.

"Oh, egg's with you, too" Maddeline grimaced, looking at Saitama slightly displeased.

"Damn snake is being mean to me again" he just shrugged, taking his shoes off and walking into the house. "You reek of vodka, by the way."

"No way, still?!" Maddie yelped. "I showered, like, three times!"

"Oh, no, wait, it's just your own stench" Saitama corrected himself with a cocky smirk, and blonde hissed, jumping at him with fists and names, but he just walked past her unaffected by her attempts to hurt him. Sakura smirked; he was a nice guy, but if there was someone annoying around, he suddenly also knew how to talk back.

Genos still wasn't really understanding what was going on, as well, but at least Maddeline did not leap at him anymore.

"Now, the most important and hardest task of the day" Sakura said suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. "What are we supposed to cook?"

"I want spaghetti but I don't want egg to cook" blonde muttered, puffing her cheeks.

"Teacher said he wanted to eat ramen today" Genos answered.

"That's Saitama, but what do you want?" Sakura questioned, crossing her hands o her (nearly as impressive as Maddeline's) chest.

"I… I was thinking some curry rice and tonkatsu" boy answered, embarrassed.

"Curry rice and tonkatsu then it is" Sakura decided, dragging Saitama and groceries into the kitchen without hesitation, just saying in advance; "Maddie, keep your hands off the boy."

~•(x)•~

About an hour and two Maddie-Saitama argues later, Sakura found herself by the big table of her dining room, with blonde on her left and bald hero on her right; and, by extension to the right, Genos next to Saitama. Boy seemed very happy with the fact that today it was his favorite food, and Sakura was happy. She liked seeing kids smile.

(She treated everyone who still wasn't completely self-sufficient a kid, and Genos was seemingly very dependent on Saitama.)

"I always wonder, why do you need so big house?" Saitama said, looking around. "It looks suitable for extended family, not just one you."

"I have Maddie" Sakura answered immediately. "She's most of the times worse than having two kids. And others drop by quite often; mostly Aaron, Ellen, Eve and Beatrix."

"You know what I mean" bald man rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "You don't have anyone who actually lives with you full-time. Don't you feel lonely?"

"When I actually have time to feel lonely, which occurs on very rare occasions" woman shrugged, digging her chopsticks into the rice. "Why so curious, Sai? Grew tired of your claustrophobic flat and looking for somewhere to move it? I have plenty of space" she smirked, and Saitama just hissed, turning his head around and digging into his food.

Sakura of course noticed that Genos has been studying her; suspiciously almost. He wasn't really trusting her, which Sakura understood, however it had hurt her. She had known Saitama for over six years now, and he trusted her; then why his damn cyborg disciple wouldn't?

Sakura wasn't a bad person. Strict, yes, and an oddball sometimes, but nowhere near bad person.

Her friends usually kept telling her that she is, in fact, too nice.

~•(x)•~

"What's the relationship between you and teacher?" was first thing Genos asked her once Maddie and Saitama started bickering over TV remote and he volunteered to help her clean the dishes.

Oh, so that's what it was about.

Kid was simply jealous.

It flattered Sakura to be seen as a danger; she maybe wasn't so young anymore (did near thirty made a dinosaur already?) but she was attractive' and she knew it.

"We're friends, Genos" she answered simply. "Very good friends I dare to say; I've known him since he was your age, after all."

Genos' eyes widened and he nearly dropped the plate he was washing.

"You… You knew teacher before… Before he…?"

"Completed that ridiculous training, went bald and totally bored of life? Yep, I did" you shrugged, drying our hands. "He wasn't much different than he's now, honestly. Less bored, more depressed, weaker. He had very soft hair."

"Mhm" boy acknowledged, turning away, and Sakura could've sworn she had seen his synthetic skin redden. "Do you then know secret to his power?" he asked.

Oh, that thing. Geezus.

"The whole secret is about the fact that there is no secret" she shrugged, confusing the boy. "I believe he told you about his training, and you think he's lying. He's not; I was helping him train, I saw the results he worked out. And this is exactly what had made him so strong. This, determination, and shit ton of hero manga."

"Wait, for real?" Genos asked, absolutely shocked.

"However ridiculous wouldn't that sound, yes. And he also listened a lot of Starlight Nova's songs, but I think that was to just get his spirit up when training fatigued his body to the point he considered quitting; especially at first."

"Starlight Nova? You mean that worldwide, super-popular idol who suddenly disappeared almost ten years ago?" boy asked, interested.

"That's the one. He even has limited edition full-set CD with her songs. Signed. It's his holy grail of a sort, very sentimental thing for him. He says she gave it to him herself" Sakura lowered her voice, nearly whispering, s Genos' eyes grew to the enormous size. "But shhh, you know nothing of that."

"How do you know then?" he whispered back, looking at her suspiciously.

"When you happen to be good friends with people, they tell you various things no one else will ever learn about them."

"And that woman, Maddie…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry for her" Sakura apologized, scratching back of her neck.

"Is she by chance worldwide known and famous fashion designer and model manager, Maddeline Gray? Because she looks nearly identical."

"Oh? Oh. Yeah, that's her. When she's not being a heartbroken kid she's now, that is."


	6. Five

"Teacher, is it really true what she said?" Genos asked, as they strode slowly, lazily down the street in abandoned area of City-Z, heading towards their small shared apartment.

"Huh? What exactly?" Saitama asked, looking as bored and simplistic as ever. It stung Genos with jealousy every time today's evening, when the man talked to that woman, Sakura, his face sharpened and he didn't look as if he lost the very essence of his existence.

"That she's your match" Genos muttered through clenched teeth, looking away and gripping plastic bag he was carrying even harder.

"Oh, that" Saitama mused. "Well, we never really got serious, to be honest."

"Oh."

"But she has no problem keeping up. No powers, no ridiculous power-ups; no speeches" man looked into the darkening sky. It was getting late. He smiled, gently, and sighed; "she's really awesome, you know. I don't think I would be here and have this power if she hadn't supported me."

"Oh" Genos whispered, looking away. He was jealous about this woman; really, really jealous. He was also very, very angry; on himself, for being jealous. He should be happy that his teacher has devoted friend he can count on.

"Don't be jealous" Saitama snorted, catching cyborg completely off-guard. Genos would've flushed bright red like tomatoes he was carrying, had his synthetic skin been capable of it.

"I'm sorry teacher. I can't help it" he said apologetically, unable to look Saitama in the eye.

"You'll get to know her and you'll understand why I like her so much, trust me" Saitama winked.

Genos did believe. His teacher was never wrong.

~•(x)•~

"THAT FUCKING EGG!" Maddeline yelled. "I can't believe it-!"

"Maddie, chill" Sakura just waved her hand, completely used to blonde's outbursts by now.

"Don't you 'Maddie chill' me! That fucking egg had a lot to fucking say about my social life, while his own is as dead as dead can be…! UGH!" she grabbed a lamp with every intention to throw it into the wall, but Sakura was faster, catching her hand and saving the object.

"Do. Not. Destroy. My. Stuff" she growled, her brown eyes flashing gold for a second, and Maddie just hissed, turning her head away. "Why did you talk to Saitama about your yet another failure though, if you knew how it was going to end?"

"Oh shut up."

"Well, it's not like the world is ending anyway."

~•(x)•~

The world was ending. In a way. There was that giant-ass meteorite falling on their heads after all. And it was two days from Monday, so Sakura had no idea what to think about it, other than that today was also a bad day. Shitty week, for sure. And the rock from space was more than enough to wipe whole City-Z from the face of earth; and up to half of neighborhood cities.

Well, damn.

And she had just barely ended her work and made her way back to the City-Z.

Yet another proof that today's week was going to be full of metaphorical Mondays.

And Sakura hated Mondays.

She cursed, really hard and very unladylike, and woman standing next to her only giggled. She was nearly as tall as Sakura, although her bust was smaller. Dressed in trendy way; dark blue jeans, white shirt with a cat printed on, faded-purple cardigan and matching shoes, adorned with silver jewelry. Her hair was black, and wavy, and very, very fluffy; and her eyes violet, sharp. She looked slightly like a fox, with sharp yet noble features.

"What's so funny, Ellen?" Sakura huffed. "My home may just get blown up in few minutes, and forget our sleepovers" she said, and Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Maddie would be truly **devastated** " brunette giggled. "So, you're going to stop it or what then?"

"Nah. I'll just cast a protecting spell on my house. And few others" Sakura shrugged. "You said it yourself, it's too soon to reveal ourselves – or Syndicate for that matter – to the world. Anyway, Saitama will handle it. It's his home, too, after all."

"Oh, that guy. How come you're trusting him so much to let him to your secrets is beyond me."

"Nevermind that, Ellen, I just do" Sakura shrugged. "You finished shooting for your newest movie today, didn't you? How was it?" she asked.

"Don't ask" Ellen cringed, as if disgusted. "That talentless arrogant jerk who made it into the cast by sheer miracle, Sweet Mask, kept acting as if he was the star of the show. Again."

"Tell me about it. I've just heard of the guy, and he's apparently as empty and plastic as he looks."

"You bet he is, Sissi, you bet."

"Now, tell me how the things between you and Gabriel are going."

"Wh-? Oh, yeah. I've nearly forgotten that I'm the only one of us three whose love life isn't major fail. Easy to forget others' problems with your better half around."

"Ellen, I swear, I will turn you into a toad one day."

Ellen just laughed aloud, and Sakura shook her head, resigned.


	7. Six

With meteorite in pieces, so was Saitama's already not necessarily good reputation, currently being even further undermined by two muscular men, who, honestly, looked like two dumb monkeys trying to show a lion that they're better. Lion, of course, being Saitama. Very bald and very gentle, but lion nonetheless.

"And maybe you two should quit for spreading those lies?" Sakura spoke, walking forward, deciding to break their precious little façade. Her voice was like a thunder; loud and clear, easily overpoerwing people's chanting. Crowd suddenly silenced, as she walked between the rubble and stood right next to Saitama, regal and clad in fashionable mixture of black, white and gray.

She was sick of people lynching the man that had saved their very lives.

She was sick of that kind of 'gratitude'.

"Sakuya, you really don't have to-" Saitama whispered, but she cut him off instantly.

"Oh be quiet for a while, will you? I know your good will knows no boundaries; you risked your own life to save all those ungrateful people, when you could've just had evacuated to watch the big boom from afar. I get it, I really do" she put one of her hands on her chest, while the other on his arm.

"He destroyed our houses!" one man yelled.

"My new garden!" one woman added.

"My new car!" some other youngster shrieked.

"That did the meteorite. And what about your lives?" Sakura asked. "You're alive and well. You can start anew."

"But…!"

"So you really **do** prefer to die instead." Sakura stated, her warm, chocolate-brown eyes suddenly turning vivid, wild gold. Some people instantly backed in fear, pushed by their screaming instincts.

"Sakuya" Saitama hissed, nudging her gently.

"I thought as much!" she yelled, very visibly disgusted. "No matter what the heroes wouldn't do, no matter how much they wouldn't risk their lives; you will be forever unsatisfied! How pathetic; and you dare to call yourselves human; lynching someone who risked his very own life to save yours."

And with that, she spun around and walked away, regal, heels hitting the ground too loudly among the silence and shame of the people around her.

~•(x)•~

Later that day, when it was not quite noon anymore but definitely not evening yet, Saitama had found himself, along with Genos, on doorstep of Sakura's small semi-villa house. He was clutching a box full of homemade donuts; still warm. He knew when he was being an absolute idiot and he knew when to admit it. He still felt as if he should thank her for backing him up there, because he surely wouldn't get out of that situation alone.

And as much as he never seemed to care, he was really close to tears that moment, when people he saved showed him just pure hostility and ungratefulness.

"Are those Sai's homemade donuts I'm smelling or I'm just getting delusional because I'm such a dinosaur?" sounded suddenly before them. They both instantly turned; albeit each had completely different reaction from one another.

"Oh, hi Ellen" Saitama said, waving his hand with a slight smile.

"O-oh my dear lord… You are…" Genos instantly started stuttering, absolutely shocked.

"I'm Maou Ellen, actress, model and occasionally a singer. And I doubt the two of us had a pleasure yet" Ellen smiled, her violet eyes not leaving cyborg's frame, curious. "Although it's clearly visible you went completely into fanboy mode. Seen it many times" she chuckled, walking up to the door and knocking loudly three times. Only then Saitama noticed that she held pretty big plastic bag in her hand, nearly full; bearing logo of one of those fancy shops he never really cared for (too expensive).

"Oh, wait, Genos, you're her fan?" Saitama suddenly asked, looking slightly confused. Cyborg instantly jumped to his feet with fire in his eyes.

"Teacher!" he nearly yelled. "Ms. Ellen is one of most talented actresses ever! She's recognized as far as in Hollywood, and that's something big for an actor from Japan, and-"

"Genos" Ellen said, placing her hand on boy's shoulder, and he instantly froze. "It's not a big deal, really. It doesn't make me any less typical human, you know."

"But…!"

"I SMELL SAI'S DONUTS" door to Sakura's house opened with a great impact, hitting the wall so hard it cracked, revealing Sakura clad in as much as only bathrobe and a fluffy towel entangled with her long hair.

"You can smell those from miles away" Ellen snorted, rolling her eyes and walking past the other woman and into the building as if it was her own. "Put some clothes on, would you?"

~•(x)•~

"Oh yes please" Ellen sighed, embracing cup of steaming cocoa with her pale, slender fingers. "Now I can breathe relieved that there's no more Sweet Mask around and complain about him as much as I want" she took a sip of her drink and purred at blissful sensation.

"Oh, right, you were shooting your new film with him" Saitama shrugged, slowly sipping tea from white cup adorned with marigolds.

"Ugh, for real" Sakura moaned before biting into still-warm donut. "I'm not going to hear the end of it, am I, Ellie? 'Sweet Mask is so awful at everything' over and over again. Change your record."

"I haven't told you much, you know" Ellen giggled.

"You told me enough for me to consider his existence as very sad, pitiful, pathetic and worthless."

"How was it?" Genos cut in before women could continue their conversation. Ellen smiled widely, all too eager to tell, Sakura let out an annoyed groan and Saitama simply found a TV show about monkeys much more entertaining.

"Absolutely awful. But that's not all-"

Sakura decided the show about monkeys to be very interesting as well.


	8. Seven

12Mitsume27 - somebody had to stand for Sai. Dude's too kind for his own good.

Forgive sappy chapter, but! My precious beloved trash son makes his first appearance and is here to stay.

* * *

"I told you to come to me after you learned something" Sakura sighed, absolutely resigned, looking at Zakuro before her. "But I didn't mean half of the book!"

"I'm sorry, teacher" girl whined, her head hanging low, and Sakura hissed.

"It's not a bad thing, girl. But you mean to tell me you tried things people don't try without supervision of someone far more experienced" she said with a stern face. "You could've died."

"But I didn't!" Zakuro argued.

"Did you at least do elemental test to determine what you're supposed to be doing, or did everything you saw?" Sakura, sighed, ruffling her bangs.

"I didn't have all the ingredients for the paper…" she said, and older woman groaned.

"You're hopeless, child. Next time you need help or advice, you go to someone. Is that clear?" she growled, glaring at the girl, who fiercely nodded her head. "Good. I had enough corpses in my career because students got to cocky, I really don't need another one."

"I know, teacher" Zakuro agreed. "Magic is a serious business, even if many don't even realize it actually exists."

Sakura sighed, taking piece of lime-green colored paper, and holding it out to the girl. It had strong smell, of fresh herbs and something else. Zakuro gulped, taking the card, and looked at it for a while. Then, she closed her eyes and muttered something… And card suddenly turned into dark, formless mass. Girl squealed, letting go of it, and the mass disappeared before it could touch the ground.

"Hmm, interesting…" Sakura mused. "It's been quite a while since I saw someone with shadow elementum."

"Is it okay?" Zakuro asked, making the woman giggle.

"You know so much, yet so little" she said, visibly amused. "Shadow is one of rarest magical elements a magic user can naturally posses, next to poison, lightning, energy and, of course, queen of rare magic types, crystal."

"Oh. Well, I still have much to learn, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. Thankfully, shadows are one of easiest of rare types to wield."

"Teacher?"

"Nah?"

"What's your magic type, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lightning. Any more questions?"

"No. Why?"

"Good. Of to the Shadowzone we go!"

Zakuro only managed to squeal as ground opened beneath her and she was pulled into monochrome, soundless world. It was absolutely desolate, post-apocalyptic scenario, completely grayscale, save faintly red sky. There was no sound, wind or signs of life around, and Zakuro was scared, and shocked, and she had no idea what's going on.

"Welcome to the Shadowzone, as we usually call it" Sakura said, bowing slightly. "This is a training realm accessible to every magic user, but it's made of many different time subspaces, so visits never collide. We use it for practical training, because some spells tend to be quite destructive. It's also very popularly used for duels, as it never suffers permanent damage and repairs itself after you leave. Don't recommend leaving anything here, though; chance of getting it back are less than zero."

"Oh. It makes sense, I think" Zakuro said, looking around.

"And time flows four times faster here. Hour here equals fifteen minutes in real world and so on."

"So… Why am I here?" Zakuro asked.

"Why, you ask?" Sakura said, grinning widely. "To train, of course!"

And before she leapt at Zakuro, girl had only chance to yell "not fair, teacher!"

~•(x)•~

Sakura wasn't much of a theory fan; very few magic users were, to be honest. Because when it came to magic, it didn't really matter how many spells you know, but how many of them you can put to practical use. Knowledge won't save your life, kill a monster or make you your favorite sandwich; but intuition might do just that.

Zakuro had, it turned out, quite good intuition and good reflexes. She was natural, Sakura noticed pleased, capable of using magic quite swiftly around. Yes, Shadowzone was magic-infused realm where it always came naturally, but for someone who used their magic actively for the very first time it could prove hard even there. But Zakuro was smart and a fast-learner not only, when it came to trivial things like school.

Sakura knew she wouldn't regret her choice; girl had potential. Great amounts of raw power, and she would be the one to teach the girl to put it to use.

It was different from teaching English. More personal, more serious. She was thrilled like a stupid kid to share her knowledge. But she had to remain professional; she had an image to keep.

~•(x)•~

"Leave me alone!"

"No matter what you say, I can't leave you alone" Sakura insisted, crossing her arms on her chest. "Not when you look like you're about to pass out any moment."

"Don't you come near me!"

He was just a child, in her eyes. Scared, abandoned child; and she didn't really care that he was her height, very fit and visibly used to fighting. She didn't care for that feral look in his yellow eyes; because he was just a child. He couldn't have had more than twenty years, most likely around eighteen or something.

"I won't, but I won't leave you alone either" woman insisted, crouching not far from the boy. His white hair was in absolute disorder, his pale face bruised, and he just kept glaring at her.

"What do you want?" he asked in raspy voice, curling even more in the corner of a street she found him in. "Did somebody send you?"

"I was coming home from work, took turn here and found you" Sakura shrugged.

"Bullshit. Girls don't walk dark, suspicious streets" he argued.

"Typical girls, don't" she agreed. "But I'm not typical girl. What's your name? I'm Sakura."

"I… Why do you care?" he huffed, turning his head around.

"I dunno. You look hungry, hurt and tired" she answered simply. "Not a sight I'd like to see."

"I'm not hungry!" he yelled, but in the same time his stomach growled, loud. His face instantly reddened as Sakura giggled, getting up.

"You were pretty nasty, but I'm willing to forgive you that and invite you home."

"For what?" he growled, eyeing woman suspiciously.

"Full meal, bath, med-kit, bed. Maybe fresh clothes if I can find something your size."

"Pft, you expect me to just trust you?" he snored. "For all I know you can be some kind of pervert or something. Luring me into a trap or something."

"I should feel offended by the statement, but you look to pitiful to really get angry at you" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "But it's your choice. You stay here or you go with me."

And with that, she slowly turned around to walk, not really bothering to take faster pace. She heard curses behind her, as boy got up and slowly walked after her.

"Coming anyway?" she asked.

"I don't feel like dying here" he growled. "Just don't get any ideas."

"Whatever you say."

"Why you decided to help me anyway? I can be a runaway murderer for all you know" he snorted cockily, and Sakura smiled.

"I know how to tell a murderer from a person" she said, not even turning back. "And you're just a child in dire need of help."

He hissed something under his breath, but didn't answer. But after few minutes of walking in silence, he finally spoke, looking away.

"By the way, I'm Garou."


	9. Eight

13Mitsume27 - Garou is my precious trash son, and I will love him 'till the bitter end. Now out happy family only lacks certain pink-haired, one-eyed blue dad.

* * *

It was Saturday when everything went down again. Well, honestly, it started on Friday, but nobody cared for it then; nobody that mattered. Saitama and Genos just stayed home, Sakura had school and tutoring, Ellen and Maddeline had their celebrity work to do as well. In other words – they were just busy with their lives, as simply as it could possibly get. Saitama did, though, made effort to care, but only when a monster with resemblance of a Cthulhu stood on his way and insulted him.

And that was basically it, so Friday turned into Saturday – and threat rate skyrocketed for the weekend, it would seem.

Only pure coincidence (being a newest collection tagged with name of her worst fashion-nemesis) was what made Maddeline's way to the J-City, and only because of pure coincidence she was now grounded in anti-monster bunker of ridiculously weak structure. And she was increasingly annoyed about all those whining people; and even heroes among them; also whining. She was used to being around much different people – much stronger. And even if not, then at least not whining, and giving their best, no matter what.

So by the time that fish monster in a crown and red cape (which looked absolutely ridiculous, had anyone wanted to know her, fashion designer, opinion) broke into the bunker as easy as she thought it would, she was absolutely ignoring anything around her. Diamond Digger on her phone had proven to e enough entertainment to keep her occupied with so many crying people around.

It also meant that she did not move an inch when wall right in front of her exploded, or when the monster stood right next to her, blabbering something about weak humans.

Maddie was patient person – also calm, and kind, and cheerful. Exceptionally cheerful, and very hard to annoy. But what can one do, when is being talked down by gigantic, dripping-wet, humanoid fish.

"Not a step closer" she said, her voice a bit stronger than she intended it to be. "You're soaking wet, and I don't want my clothes wet. Go bother someone else, fish."

The fish growled, and hit, and Maddie had to admit that his hand was unpleasantly slimy and cold. But other than that, nothing. She just caught his fist in midair, turning off her phone, her annoyance skyrocketing.

"Why can't men **just UNDERSTAND** " she started off quiet, but basically roared last word. Her emerald eyes suddenly glowed toxic green, and her golden locks whirled, as if alive. "Why can't you just understand, that if a girl wants to be left alone, you leave her alone?' she asked, hissing every 's', and crushing fish's fist with every word.

"What are you, woman?" fish asked in pained voice, and Maddie snorted, calmer, looking more normal again.

"Now you're interested?" she asked, and then gave him very, very nasty smile. "Get lost, you damn weirdo!" she yelled, kicking fish in the jaw and sending him flying, doing it with an ease and grace that someone in ridiculously high heels and very tight short skirt shouldn't be able of.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" one man asked, approaching her very carefully. He wore snake-patterned tuxedo, and Maddie decided she doesn't like him, since he was able to go out dressed like that in public. Absolutely ridiculous.

"Someone who hates your fashion sense" she answered nastily. "Dress up like a normal person, not some perverted freak next time you try to talk to me, okay?" and with that, she opened up her creamy-colored umbrella and headed towards the exit.

"Wh-?" man gasped, surprised. "How dare you! I'm a hero!"

"Wanna duel then?" she asked, looking at him through her shoulder, her eyes once again vivid toxic. The hero just backed in fear. "Thought as much."

It was not, however, the end where it came to the fish-man. Slowly rising from the rubble, creature groaned and forced its jaw back in place. Visibly fatigued from the blow, it still stood up and tried to look as if nothing happened, and Maddie snorted. Typical male. With that, she strode right past it, with every intention to crash at Sakura's house and sleep up until Sunday.

"Where do you think you are you going, woman?" the fish asked, making a move as if it wanted to jump at her. She sighed heavily, looking down at him like at the absolute cretin he was, and answered simply:

"Home. I'm tired of your freak show, freak."

"I am Sea King, and I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, cool, **I don't care** " Maddie hissed, and resumed her walking.

Next thing that came, was a blow, and that was what did it.

Creamy-colored umbrella fell to the ground, and Sea King fell to his knees with a deafening screech, as three golden, metallic snakes bit into his hand, effectively stopping it and drawing purple blood. He looked up surprised, and gasped to see that the snakes turned halfway through into golden strands of Maddeline's hair.

"I hate guys like you" she hissed, her eyes toxic, her cheeks textured like scales. "But I'll be nice and tell you one thing. Reptiles are much higher in food chain than fish, and you better respect this advice. Okay?" she said, hissing every word out, dripping with malice.

"Okay" creature whined as golden snakes bit in harder, and sighed relieved as they let go. Maddeline nearly instantly returned to her previous form, crossing her hands under her breasts.

"Now, you'll go home and forget about going up ever again. Are we clear?"

"Yes" creature whined.

"And next time I see you, I will poison you. And that will not be pleasant. You understand?"

"I understand" Sea King whined again, once mighty creature, now absolutely pathetic, scared little boy. And then, he looked up, and Maddie stopped, because he was actually crying. "May I at least know your name?"

"Maddeline Gray" Maddie answered matter-of-factly, picking up her umbrella. "Now run along before I change my mind about letting you off alive."

He whined and instantly set off, gripping tightly his damaged hand, bones crushed and skin ripped under powerful jaws of golden snakes.

Maddeline, now realizing she's soaking wet, cursed letting monster live. But she was woman of her word, and giving a chase in those heels would be a nightmare, so she decided to just bear with it.

When other heroes, Saitama included, came over, she altered their memories with a snap of her fingers, giving some heroes quite bad trashing to make it look more believable. Sakura said, after all, that it wasn't time to emerge yet, and she respected Sakura's word.

To be honest, for Maddeline, Sakura's word was gospel, and Sakura herself a saint.

"You didn't have to spit acid on Genos, you know" Saitama said once she showed one ridiculous neet what he gets for disrespecting heroes. "It was a bit… Nasty."

"I had to make it believable" Maddie shrugged. "Besides, kid's a cyborg, I looked out for his brain, so he'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Oh shush you, your lovely boyfriend will be fine and back with few cool upgrades before you know it."

"Well, I guess you're right…" Saitama answered, with perfectly straight face.

"Oh… Hey. Wait, wait, wait! You ain't going to pull off that 'I'm not gay' façade of yours?"

Saitama just turned his head to her and gave her the cockiest smile she ever seen in her whole life.

That bald, overpowered lazy ass had better love life than her. It made her blood boil with jealousy.

~•(x)•~

In a small room, seated on comfortable, soft couches, there was a group of fourteen quite distinctive personas; there was a man resembling humanoid lion, and identical twins, or a girl whose hair looked like blazing fire. One woman with eyes white and dead, and other, much older, in whose eyes reflected the universe. One man with massive, white, feathery wings and the other, whose wings looked like shadowy mass. And many more individuals.

"As I see, top three of S-Block didn't even bother coming" a woman with white, dead eyes noted; her skin was gray, and instead of legs she had long, thick shark tail.

"They never bother unless it's directly about them" lion-man spoke. "But nevertheless, you all know the news, I trust?"

"Hard to not know" a scarecrow-looking man hissed. "Whole headquarters are buzzing about it."

"Lady Saoirse had taken herself a student" twins spoke in perfect union. "Too bad, we've been trying to become her students for quite some time."

"It's just a matter of time before that student of hers, Zakuro, will be introduced to Syndicate" shark mermaid noted. "And let's not underestimate this fact."

"If Lady Saoirse took someone as her protégée, that person must really have a lot of potential, that's a fact we all acknowledge" girl with blazing hair agreed. "So it's safe to assume that this Zakuro will make it into the S-Block right off the bat."

"As if that wasn't obvious" lion-man snorted. "I bet you she'll instantly make it into the top ten."

"You're not serious" scarecrow-man chuckled, but was silenced under hard glare of shark mermaid's white eyes.

"Lady Saoirse is the strongest mage in whole Syndicate, even if it's Lady Eilehan who's the leader" she said. "And as far as I know her, she wouldn't take interest in just anyone. I've heard that the girl managed to learn nearly half of the spells from the Grimoire, just throughout few days. Without even learning her real magic nature."

That statement sent a wave of whispers through the room.


	10. Nine

13Mitsume27 - patience, patience, papa Boros must still reach Earth on his slow junkyard of a ship. And, well, Maddie is much more of a snake than she lets out... And welp, Saigenos is secondary lead romance here, soo xD

Meanwhile, enjoy more of my precious trash angry child, Garou.

* * *

Shadowzone, Zakuro read through yellow pages of an old spell book, also known as Negative Zone, is one of the so-called 'pocket dimensions'. It exists in every time and space possible, and is accessible to anyone able to use magic energy on most basic level. Opening 'Negative Rift' is one of easiest spells there are; really challenge starts when one wishes to return from it. Very skilled magicians are able to effectively use it in combat to trap their enemies for eternity, for chances of reopening the rift in the exact same time and place of the Negative Zone are less than zero. It's also not advised to leave any possessions within in, for retrieving them will prove impossible. All damage made to the zone will also repair itself once it has been exited.

Zakuro hummed, turning the page. She had to ask Ms. Ito about the Shadowzone next time, it could prove useful, with its time-warping effect.

She had potential, yes. Everybody told her that; but she couldn't care less. Potential or not, it didn't reduce amount of things she had yet to learn. And she would make Ms. Ito proud of her. She would become truly worthy of being her student; and then, perhaps, an equal.

~•(x)•~

Metal Knight was angry, to say at least. That woman, whoever she was, absolutely ruined his image after meteorite action. He would not let that stand; he was a hero. He would not let mere citizen criticize him so openly, making other people also stand against him.

He was going to put an end to it before it fully began. He would not allow blackening his name.

~•(x)•~

Garou was very content with current state of his being, as of now. He was sitting on a soft couch, cocooned in fluffy blanket, clad in fresh clothes, with his wounds tended and hair still a bit damp after shower. He dug his teeth into still warm chicken nugget, and sighed blissfully. Yes, he was very content with his current situation.

"Why did you help me anyway?" he asked when Sakura finally completed whatever she was doing and sat next to him with weird, old, thick book in her hands. He wasn't even slightly hostile anymore, either; there was no point to be.

"Because I'm a teacher. Helping kids is part of my job."

"I'm neither in school nor a kid" Garou argued, turning his head away.

"How old are you then?" Sakura questioned, looking at him.

"Eighteen. Shut up."

"Do you have a stable source of income? A house?" woman asked again, and boy just huffed, annoyed, biting his lip.

"No."

"Then you're a kid. Get a job, become self-sufficient and I'll stop calling you that. Easy."

"Easier said than done" he growled, but a stern look from Sakura made him rethink his words. She was, after all, self-sufficient, grown up woman with a steady job and own house. Garou rolled his eyes, faint blush of embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks. "Whatever. Give me more salad."

"You at least like healthy food" woman sighed, fulfilling the request.

"I'm a martial artist, duh" Garou rolled his eyes again. "By the way, how old are you?"

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Sakura growled, glaring at the boy. "Ugh, twenty-eight. Happy?"

"Kinda. Maybe. What's with that book? Looks like you dug it from under your grandma's bed."

"Magic Grimoire."

"Pfft" Garou snorted. "You're a witch or something?"

One stern look from Sakura instantly silenced him.

"Holy shit, you are" he whispered.

"Holy shit I am" she sighed. "Now please shut up, I'm thinking about training regimen for my protégée."

"Can anyone do magic?" Garou asked instantly, sounding serious. How weird for the boy who tried to bite her hand off two hours earlier to now believe magic just because she had a book.

"Nope" came short answer. "Only about 20% of the population is magic sensitive; and only few of those are actually able of producing and using magic energy actively."

"Can I…?"

"Nope. You have to stick to breaking bones with just your bare hands."

"Damn. Having magic would be fun."

"Perhaps. If you knew how to control it" Sakura shrugged. "There are cases of those who are 'blind' to magic being exposed to it somehow, or attracting it with their desires, and then being unable to handle it. Those people transform into what people call Mysterius Beings."

"Oh" Garou hummed. "Then those fish people from yesterday…?"

"Those are different. Those are animals exposed to magic long time ago, left untouched and evolved to the point of civilization. Technically Mysterious beings too, but, you get the point. Of course, there are also aliens, but I haven't seen any" Sakura explained, turning yellow pages of the Grimoire swiftly but gently, careful to not cause any damage.

"Why are you telling me that anyway?" Garou asked, sitting a bit more straight and looking at her.

"Because I'm a teacher. Explaining kids things they don't know is what I make living off, duh" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Besides, I like talking."

"Hum. Could I become a Mysterious Being then?"

Sakura stopped looking through the Grimoire and transferred her haze onto Garou.

"This is not a good idea. Trust me."

"I don't care!" boy huffed. "I just… Villains are cool, and… Well…"

"Be a human monster instead" Sakura said. "Most of Mysterious Being would give anything to be turned back to normal, but the changes are not reversible."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Don't know. Don't have that problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Most magic users can transform at will into what resembles a Mysterious Being" Sakura explained. "Only, it's a fully controlled transformation and can be reversed any second user wishes."

"Dude" Garou growled. "Now I wanna be a mage, too."

"Don't want. You're a good kid. Kind one" Sakura hummed.

"I'm not!"

"Cute little child" Sakura cooed, and Garou hissed, blushing.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "You're not my mother!"

"I could be" she said. "If you want."

"Wh-"

"You wouldn't lean into domestic bliss so much if there was everything okay with your family, you know. You're starved off positive affection" Sakura explained. "Even now you're basically laying on my shoulder."

"Shut up."

"Yes, yes, you big child."

"Be quiet, I'm going to sleep."

He did not move away from her, though, leaning into the warmth he was so starved of.


	11. Ten

I wonder; do you want short info about every OC that's appeared so far? In a case someone gets lost or something.

* * *

Maddeline Gray stormed into Sakura's house, doors hitting the wall with brute force, her heels nearly cracking the paneled floor, her hair and clothing still damp and her face bent with fury. She stormed right into the living room, and already parted her lips, taking a full breath, looking like she's about to explode. And she moved her lips, but stopped abruptly, realizing that no sound came out. Absolutely nothing.

"Maddie, be fucking quiet please, thank you" Sakura muttered, dark Grimoire floating before her, as she lazily turned pages with a movement of her finger. Maddie opened her mouth again, nearly forgetting the silence charm, but even if it weren't casted, she wouldn't speak. Because only then she noticed that Sakura was not alone; there, half-laying on the woman's side, curled her arm, was a boy wrapped in a blanket. He was sleeping soundlessly, using Sakura's shoulder as a pillow. Maddeline shot an questioning look, removing the silencing charm with few swift movements.

"Who…?"

"Close the door and pray you didn't destroy anything" Sakura said, still looking through the book. Blonde sighed, resigned, and obeyed. "Good, now go dry yourself."

Maddie would have loved to say something nasty to Sakura that moment, but she was right. Her dress was tight and damp, her hair glued to her face and being an absolute mess.

"Okay now" she said finally, about half an hour later, clad in Sakura's pajama and with towel around her hair. "Who's the kid?"

"I might've accidentally adopted him" Sakura answered with a small smile, flying Grimoire to the coffee table before shifting her position. Boy muttered something and shifted his position as well, scooping himself closer. "His name's Garou, and I found him in pretty bad condition on my way home."

"Just like that?"

"Why not? I'm adult, I can do whatever I want."

"You're an idiot. Stop playing fucking care-bear, will ya?"

"Another time" she answered. "So, what happened to you? You look like a disaster."

"Fucking fish happened" Maddie growled. "SeaFolk or something. I got so angry I bit him. With hair" she muttered, puffing her cheeks.

"To force you into your gorgonian form" Sakura snorted. "He must've been really persistent."

"It was raining, I was tired and having no shit of that, and he just kept acting all high and mighty and ugh-" blonde held her hands up and made a funny face. "Alpha fucking male. Learn to bite before you bark."

"Everybody who tasted a bit of power has their ego puff like a fugu fish" Sakura smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny, coming from you" Maddeline huffed. "I would laugh even more if Saitama said that. Can you believe, though? He and Genos have a thing going on!"

"Keep your voice low" Sakura reminded, nodding at Garou, who was currently very close to sitting on her lap, with one leg over her knees. "And wasn't that obvious, with how jealous Genos acted?"

"Uh, maybe? Didn't pay much attention."

"What's going on?" Garou yawned, stretching a bit.

"Nothing, just two old ladies gossiping about life" Sakura smiled, stroking his wild hair with her free hand. Boy just nodded and laid back onto her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I should kill you for the old lady" Maddie hissed, and Sakura just chuckled, earning an annoyed growl from the boy.

~•(x)•~

"Food's in the fridge, you know where's the kitchen and the bathroom" Sakura instructed, rushing around the living room. Garou sat on a couch, lazily looking through the newspaper. "You can explore around, just don't break anything. And if something looks suspicious, don't touch that."

"Or what, I'll invoke demon invasion or something?" he snorted.

"Trust me, this is not the worst that could happen."

"…shit. By the way, where are you going? And what's with that sporty getup?"

"I'm going to my friend's workplace. And we're going to dance."

"Oh. Have fun."

~•(x)•~

"So, I've heard that Syndicate S-Block had a meeting about my… Apprenticeship. And overall about Zakuro" was the first think Sakura said upon entering the gym. There was only one person there, a woman, currently sitting down by the stereo and drinking water. She had pretty long, straight, quite messy, reddish-orange hair in high ponytail, tanned skin and golden eyes.

"Yah, I heard" she answered in raspy, not quite feminine voice with thick, foreign accent. Her body was very fit, muscular even, and not very feminine at all. "Shannon bothered to personally invite me, actually."

"Woah, what a honor" Sakura snorted, setting her bag on the other side of the stereo. "Let me guess, you didn't go?"

"Nay" the other shook her head. "Neither did Beatrix or Maria."

"Eve, you could go from time to time. Be up-to-date" Sakura giggled.

"Funny comin' from ya" Eve barked with laughter. "So, that kid, Zakuro, is comin' here?"

"Obviously. Stronger the body, better it hosts the power."

"Startin' with dancin'?" she asked, standing up.

"As always" Sakura stood up, too. She wasn't short woman; she was, actually, pretty tall. She was still shorter than eve, however. "And how's your apprenticeship going?"

"I'd figure ya'd know" Eve sighed. "Ya always know."

"So?"

"He's learnin' fast, especially given how late he started."

"Glad to hear that."

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Zakuro yelled, storming into the room, and then stopped, blinking few times and tilting her head. "Oh, it's only me?"

"Yah" Eve answered, walking up to the girl. She absolutely towered over higschooler. She smiled showing off her sharpened teeth and outstretched her hand. "Akatsuki Evangeline, but everybody just calls me Eve."

"Evangeline…?" Zakuro wondered. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Kurokawa Zakuro, nice to meet you."

"I ain't fully Japanese, you know; actually, less than more" Eve answered. "My ma' was Australian, and pa' himself only half-Japanese, too. His own ma' was Russian."

"That's pretty colorful heritage, isn't it? And I'm just plain, simple, schematic Japanese schoolgirl" Zakuro sighed, setting her bag down.

"If ya were ordinary, ya wouldn't be here."

"True enough. Shall we start?"

"Yah, let's move!"

"Eve always so eager to exercise."

"That's just me, Sissi. Ya know, strong vessel for lotsa power, n' stuff."


	12. Eleven

Zakuro hadn't felt this tired or happy in a longest time. She sat on the ground, trying to even her breathing while pressing bottle of cold water to her neck, in quite futile attempt to cool her body down. Eve sure was energetic and eager when it came to sports, she had to admit. For an full hour straight the two of them – because Sakura left after receiving a call – have been practicing dance choreography. Well, actually dancing, later, because Zakuro learned it fast, surprising herself the most. She never was active person.

But she liked it. She liked dancing; a lot, she figured. It brought a lot of joy to her at least.

"Ya' pretty good, must say" Eve admitted. Her body was actually steaming, and tips of her hair flamed. Her eyes looked as if they were reflecting a flame. "Got me tired, ya' know?"

"Is it good or bad thing?" Zakuro asked.

"Good for ya'. I'm getting' old."

"You can't be that old!" Zakuro argued. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-four, why?"

"Then you're young. Like, very" girl snorted. "By the way, is your magic related to fire?"

"Huh? Oh, yah. 's called Wildfire, I guess, but 's just fire, like any other. And you?" Eve asked.

"Miss Ito said that my element is shadows" Zakuro answered, opening the bottle of water and emptying it at one go.

Eve whistled, "dude, tha' be some rare shit. Not as rare as that one I'm training now, tho."

"What do you mean?" Zakuro inquired.

"There be about twelve or so shadow mages in Japan, as far as I know" Eve answered. "But the magic tha' one has, well. 's one of four people in the whole fucking world."

"Wow. What is their magic, then?"

"People call it cyberkinesis. Rare and strong shit, lemme tell ya'."

Zakuro nodded. She noted to later ask Sakura about some kind of book or something about magic types and their rarity.

~•(x)•~

When Sakura came back home, first thing she noted was that someone apparently went into her room, because she sensed one of charms being broken. It was easy to conclude that said someone was Garou; no mage would break the charm, and Saitama didn't even have keys to her house.

Second thing she noticed – or, rather, heard – was that someone found her old, old vinyl and played it. Sounds weren't loud, but recognizable nevertheless. Anyone who heard it at least once knew what that was; it was voice of Starlight Nova. It was vinyl with her songs. It was quite nostalgic, if Sakura had a say in the whole thing.

So, first thing she did after taking her shoes off, was going straight to her room, only to find Garou seated on the carpet, rocking his body left and right to the rhythm.

"You sure did some exploring" Sakura said, quite amused. Boy's head snapped around, and he jumped up into standing position, running over to her.

"You have Starlight's Nova CD's!" he shrieked, jumping around her.

"Yes, I do" she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Limited edition! Signed! It's a fucking national treasure!"

"I take it that you liked Stardust Nova" Sakura guessed, walking over to the recordings, neatly sorted on the carpet by date of publishing. Young girl with short, fluffy, white hair and yellow eyes smiled at her from one of covers.

"She was, like, one of the best singers EVER!" Garou exclaimed excitedly. "Her songs gave me so much motivation and stuff-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Everybody loves Stardust Nova" Sakura giggled.

"But then she suddenly quit, ten years ago" boy said, his expression changing. "Why did she leave?"

"Because she was only eighteen and still had university to do. Because she had other plans than remaining on the stage and eventually burning out after few more years. You can't write a good song if there's nothing to inspire you" Sakura answered, and Garou instantly went quiet. "Because she didn't want to sing about nothings that other singers sang."

"How could you know that?" boy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Wild guess" she shrugged. "That's what I would do in her place, anyway."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Almost twenty-nine, why?" Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"You're Nova's age, then" Garou said, staring at her accusingly.

"Many people are" she shrugged. "Something on your mind?"

"Nah, it was just a wild guess."

~•(x)•~

Garou ended up staying for dinner, and only then left, but asked whether she has spare bed sheets, so Sakura concluded that he did plan on coming back. Maybe not the same day, but sometime during the week. She was quite happy that kid had grown to like her during this short period of time that wasn't even a full day, because she managed to like him, too. He was rather sweet person, and he seemed a bit lost.

Sakura figured that she wouldn't mind spending more time with the kid. She liked kids, too; not the small ones, she hated those with just few exceptions, but teenagers? She never wanted kids because she'd have to get them through those early stages, and she was sure she would just rage quit. She didn't mind sort-of adopting someone like Garou, though, she figured.

She was able and willing to give him what he needed, too. Advice, some domesticity, ability to prepare himself for adult life.

Oh. Uh-oh.

It happened to her, sometimes. She didn't know the kid for too long, but she already started planning on how to technically adopt him. Oh well.

Stardust Nova looked at her from the shelf with those glassy, yellow eyes. Sakura smiled gently, and her smile was very pleasant. Nothing was certain yet, but had the boy really came back, she was going to know him better.

Favorite dishes would be a good start. Not that she cooked often, but that was a good thing to know.

~•(x)•~

Garou snooze, rubbing his arms, but it was more out of habit than cold. The jacket that Sakura forced on him was warm and comfortable, and felt nice.

He knew he maybe was overusing the hospitality, but as long as she didn't chase him away, he was going to go back. She was a nice person, he figured. Calm, patient and understanding.

He realized this might've been as well a deadly trap, but after weighing all the pros and cons, he decided he was willing to risk it. He destroyed his future already by starting his hero hunt, and if he had a chance for a place to stay, he was going to take it.


	13. Twelve

**HarshCritic** \- this is neither harsh nor even a criticism. It's just a 'why this character is stronger than Sai!' rant. Well, surprise surprise, nobody said she's stronger than him? Just that she's his match. However, I cannot and I won't force you to read something you discard ust because of a character who is overpowered because **that's exactly how I planed her out to be**. And trust me, she's not the only one. I will not rewrite my story just because you think my character shouldn't be overpowered, because, well, she **should**. And, even if there isn't many of them, there are people who enjoy this type of story. And Saitama isn't OOC with that. He is still overpowered as hell, lazy and doesn't give a shit. You could just as well claim that Boros made him OOC.

 **Jack** \- I suck ar writing violence :v

 **Lobisomen616** \- yes, that's a pretty cool idea actually, save for the fact that Sakura saw the 'fly me to the moon' action xD

* * *

"You heard about those hero hunts?" Genos asked before digging his teeth into his burger. Sakura, sitting on a bench right next to him with a box of chicken nuggets just shrugged in answer.

"A bit, but I doubt that more than everyone else" she answered. She wasn't really keen on telling Genos that she was housing the very Hero Hunter himself just yesterday. And now she was babysitting Genos, because Saitama wasn't certain if the cyborg wouldn't do anything stupid when he was in work. Kid was only nineteen and lost four years of his life anyway, so it was safe to assume he sort-of had a bit of fifteen-year-old mentality. And followed Saitama like a duckling, so he needed to be taken care of by someone else for those few hours.

"I wonder who they are…" blonde sighed.

"I'm guessing somebody troubled. And desperate to prove that heroes aren't so great and powerful. Nevertheless, they have motive, I am certain."

"What motive could a villain have, save for causing mayhem?" cyborg asked, surprised.

"I don't know, a childhood dream? Or maybe heroes did something bad to them? You know, you meet Sweet Mask, so you must realize that some heroes are much closer to villains. Egoistic, self-centered, care only for their fame and not for people" Sakura noted. "Maybe they meet someone like that and just head-on assumed all heroes are rotten and useless pretty faces, and decided to cleanse the world off them?"

"That… That would make sense" Genos agreed. "I cannot, however, keep wondering whether you actually know the hero hunter or not…"

"I have many acquaintances. I don't know if it's not one of them, you know, they don't let me on that kind of secrets" she lied smoothly. "And they have many."

"You have secrets yourself" boy noted.

Sakura just smiled, and said; "doesn't everyone?"

~•(x)•~

When Sakura told her to do more optimism and less brooding the first time, she almost laughed her out. She was born a pessimist, she claimed, and being negative was her way of life. She just went through it as half-dead ball of negativity; why be positive, if only reason to live is to die? And make as much money for the country harvesting you on every step as you can?

Or so she thought, being locked in the cage that was her life. Dull routine; get up, go to school, get back, go to sleep, repeat. Only weekends broke the routine. There, instead of going to school, was 'be bored for the whole next day'. She had no friends, and not really any confidence to befriend anyone. She was the occult-nerd oddball, after all. Who would want to befriend her?

But now, she felt happy. Truly happy, for perhaps the first time. Dancing with Eve – or dancing itself, maybe – it made her feel so free she just couldn't help it. The change must've been apparent, too, because others suddenly started to get interested in her; and for the first time, not in negative way.

Greatest change came with Badd, the idiot S-Class hero she usually helped out. She would've never thought that he thought highly of her or anything, she just helped him because he was so miserable. And he was the delinquent type anyway.

"Say that again?" she asked, completely dumbfounded and surprised. Boy scratched his neck and laughed sheepishly.

"Well, ya know, go to karaoke? After school? Like friends usually do?" he asked again, and Zakuro still didn't believe. He never asked anyone to go to karaoke with him. Let alone his classes' very own black sheep.

"I don't know if this is some dumb joke, a bet, or are you being honest?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow, staring the boy down.

"Well, ya usually help me with lotsa' stuff, and yer, like, the only one tha' wouldn't do it just because I'm an S-Class? And my lil' sis just keeps nagging me why I don't have any friends, so…"

"We could go with you" a chirpy voice sounded behind them, making both turn around instantly. Three girls stood behind them, and Zakuro instantly winced. One was beautiful, tall, with golden locks and visibly non-Japanese heritage. That was class' diva, Asami. And right next to her, her 'henchgirls' – Mina from sport club, athletic girl with short, pale-brown hair and Ginko from fashion club, fashionista with face of an angel, but soul… Well.

"Yeah, you don't need to ask that weirdo" Ginko snorted, playing with strand of her copper-tinted hair. She looked at Zakuro in very unpleasant way. "Why waste your time for her?"

"And why waste my time for ya, huh?" Badd said, loudly and dangerously, starling the girls. "I ain't giving two fucks about what ya think, because ya want to go with me just because I'm a hero!"

"And she doesn't?" Mina asked, taking defensive pose.

"Tha' doesn't matter if she does" he huffed. "Because I wanna go with her, not ya, understood?"

"Wh- Why would you go with that occult bitch?!" Asami exploded. "She's weird, she does weird things, she has no friends or social life whatsoever!"

"Shaddup!" Badd yelled, slamming his hands onto the desk. "I am her social life, if ya haven't noticed yet! So go fuck yerself for all I care! I ain't going anywhere with ya, empty-headed cretins!"

"Badd, you bloody idiot, teacher is going to hear you" Zakuro hissed, hitting back of his head with her palm. "And there will be no karaoke if you get detention."

"Oh. Oh! It means ya'll go?" boy asked cheerfully, completely forgetting about three dumbfounded girls. Zakuro just shrugged.

"I guess. I survived Eve's dance class, I'll survive karaoke with you."

"Sweet! Uh… Who's Eve?"

"Ms. Ito's friend, and a dance and fitness instructor."

"Oh. Okay."

"What, wanna dance?"

"Um… Kinda? I mean, I always wanted ta' try it!"

"Oh lord. Fine, I'll take you with me. I have classes tomorrow, right after school."

"Sweet!"

"Why am I even doing this?"

"Because we're friends?"

"Since when?"

"Now!"

Zakuro just smashed her palm onto her forehead with a groan in answer to Badd's sheepish but happy, wide grin. But she couldn't say that she was annoyed. Quite the opposite.

 _Find friends if you want to become a sorceress_ , Ms. Ito said when she first asked for her tutelage. _Mage with no friends is like bird with no wings. It's still a bird, but will never truly soar. Because your friends are your wings._

 _Maybe_ , Zakuro thought. _Maybe there's still a change for me. Maybe my social life isn't as dead as I thought it to be. Maybe I can still reanimate it. I will try._

~•(x)•~

"Ana! Could you come over for today?" Zenko chirped, tightly embracing waist of the girl she called Ana. Ana looked like a doll – she wore frilly, white, loli dress, along with a headband and gloves. Her hair was as white as milk, her skin sickly pale and her eyes red in slightly creepy way. She was even shorter than Zenko, and held a frilly parasol up, shielding herself from the sun. Because melanin-deprived skin of an albino really disliked the sun.

"I do not know, my friend" Ana answered in quite old-fashioned manner. "Would not your brother mind my presence too much? I find him to be… Unsettled by my appearance and manners."

"That's because you act like you're fifty, and you're just ten!" Zenko puffed her cheeks. "Besides, he goes on karaoke today. Oh, I know! We can practice, you'll go home and grab your violin and we'll play at my house!"

"That sounds splendid, actually" Ana agreed. "And then we will have tea, and cookies. Beatrix baked some yesterday. I shall text her to fetch my violin once she finishes her work, for I would rather not risk an encounter with my mother. She will most likely be drunk again."

"Your mom sucks, we know. How about a slumber party then?" Zenko chirped, and Ana sighed, wiping her forehead with gloved hand.

"I would love to, but I still must finish my newest marionette" she said. "I apologize."

"Oh! I forgot, sorry!" Zenko sighed. "I can't wait to see the new one! What was it called again? Jab-something, but it was difficult!"

"Jabberwock, in human form. I am working hard to finish my Wonderland Series so we can really play it. Maybe I will invite you to Hatter's tea party next time?" Ana proposed.

"That would be awesome!"

"I am glad you enjoy the idea."

"Do you really have to talk like a old lady? Ana, you're ten, I am ten, people think it's creepy!"

"Care to remind me at least one instance where I cared about what those peasants thing of me?"

"Bwah, already peasants."

"I shall not think highly of people that neither can use nor even appreciate magic, excuse me for that. I have no power over the fact that they stop thinking I am adorable once they realize I am smarter than I should be at my age."

Zenko only laughed, causing Ana to smile as well.


	14. Thirteen

**13Mitsume27** \- damn, but I don't ship them . Well, Badd might or might not have very goofy crush on her, but it ain't gonna go any farther because I ship him with someone else and stuff o3o And don't worry, OC detailed description chapter coming right up.

 **Lobisomen616** \- Don't worry, there'll be enough perverted stuff wit the two for rating to go higher up xD

 **Mernom** \- magic comes to play, which technically doesn't exist in OPMverse, but hey, it's an AU and it explains things! And don't worry, OC description coming right up.

* * *

God damn, could Badd sing. It surprised Zakuro – the surprised-surprise type that left her stoned for quite a while, and once she came to her senses, she had to collect her jaw from the floor. Nearly literally. Because damn, idiot hit those notes right. So, of course, once he was done she shot up and burst into loud applause.

"God damn, and here I thought you're hopeless at everything but PE and breaking skulls," she said, more sincerely than she intended it to. Badd flushed, slightly, really not expecting the praise. But then he puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oi!" he called. "I'm pretty good at taking care of my sister, too!" he argued, making Zakuro snort.

"Sure, sure, mister Big Brother of the Year," she agreed, highly amused. She was enjoying this… Temporary distraction way too much. Was that what having friends was like? Was that why Sakura was so insistent on her making some? It seemed likely.

"Now yer turn," Badd muttered, handing her the microphone. Zakuro snorted and took it, looking at the list of available songs. Many, many of them were by Stardust Nova, obviously – even after decade from stepping from the scene, she was popular. Less, but still worldwide, it seemed. For someone native to Japan to make it worldwide was exceptionally difficult as it was – for them to keep their fame after retreating? Now that was an achievement.

She didn't feel like singing Nova's songs. Somehow, she didn't feel ready. Thus, she settled for song of an American artist – Olivia Holt. She liked her voice. She turned it on, waiting for first notes to hit. Inhale, exhale; she could sing, alright. When she was a kid, she decided to be like Nova. Now, after years, it seemed stupid; yet, she never really stopped singing. She wasn't wasting all the money her mother spent on her lessons – which, too, were her whim.

" _There's always gonna be some canyon in the way  
There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross  
Somewhere along this path that's chosen me  
I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak  
But wherever it leads…_

 _No one said this would ever be easy, my love  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up  
We will travel this life well worn  
No matter the cost, no matter how lost  
We will leave our footprints behind_

 _And_ _carry on_ _,_ _carry on_ _,_ _carry on_ _,_ _carry on_!"

It was hard to not to snort at Badd's expression. It was something between shocked, amazed and completely confused.

" _Some will write you off before you ever start  
Some will say your journey's just too hard  
Somewhere between right here and the other side  
There will be fear and doubt in the deep, dark night  
But we will survive…_

 _Yeah_  
 _No one said this would ever be easy, my love_  
 _But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up_  
 _We will travel this life well worn_  
 _No matter the cost, no matter how lost_  
 _We will leave our footprints behind_

 _And_ _carry on_ _,_ _carry on_ _,_ _carry on_ _,_ _carry on_."

Badd somehow regained his composure and gave her widest, toothiest grin she's seen yet.

" _No one said this would ever be easy, my love  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up  
We will travel this life well worn  
No matter the cost, no matter how lost  
We will leave our footprints behind_

 _And_ _carry on_ _,_ _carry on_."

"Damn," he said after a while. "Speak about singing voice."

"I've taken lessons when I was a kid," she admitted. _When mom could still afford it_ , she didn't say. "Wanted to be like Nova, you know? Stupid."

"Nah," Badd shrugged. "I mean, everybody has their idols, yeah?"

"I guess so. Whatever, one more round or want to go somewhere else?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Meh? I dunno," he huffed. "One more round an' we'll think then, 'kay?"

Another two songs it is then.

~•(x)•~

Sakura yawned, sprawled like a cat across her couch. Maddie decided it was perfect, so she was sprawled on her, which, in turn, Sakura didn't seem to mind. Ellen sat cross-legged on the armchair, huge and very visibly old book on her knees, and she seemed to be fully absorbed into reading it.

"Damn," she spoke finally. "Did you know that Blackthorn, when properly cooked, can even replace Blue Rose petals?"

"Nope," Maddie answered, her voice muffled as her face was buried between Sakura's neck and shoulder.

"No," Sakura admitted truthfully. "But on the other hand, I'm not into alchemy nearly as much as you, so no wonder. I'm sure you knew it, only forgot. Happens to me a lot in kitchen."

"Never pictured you as a cooking type, though," Maddie said, rising her head.

"Because I do it as seldom as possible?" she snorted. "That's why I can't find a guy for myself. He doesn't only have to be smart and at least semi good-looking; first and foremost, he must be able and willing to be the housewife… Househusband? When I make money."

"God bless magic, and geniuses for inventing cleaning spells?" Ellen asked, amused smile dancing on her face.

"I would be drowning in mess without those!" Sakura laughed.

"Change of subject," Maddie proposed, catching their attention. "How desperate you think I am to thing that that fish-monster-dude I totally wrecked was kinda cute?"

"I think it would be the 'you need Jesus and Holy Bible' kind of desperate," Sakura admitted. Maddie already breathed in, ready for a shriek, but she spoke again: "but honestly, having a monster guy could be… Fun."

Ellen let out an exasperated moan, slamming her book shut. "Why am I not surprised to hear you say that?"

"As long as he cleans and cooks? Damn, in all honesty, it doesn't even have to be a he!" Sakura said. "Had Maddie liked chores, I wouldn't hesitate in pulling her out of her lonely misery!"

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe later, hun'."

"Hey, Sissi, I heart that you adopted a kid?" Ellen asked with a small, sly smile. Sakura could also feel Maddeline shift atop of her.

"Of course you do, you and your damn Intel," Sakura growled. "And no. Not exactly. I like the kid, though, and I'm already working on my master plan to take him in. He's alone, angry and very insecure. Acted all tsundere when I allowed him to stay the night, but, having been exposed to Maddie here-"

"HEY!"

"-I know that he was, in fact, quite happy," she admitted. "Hero-hunter Garou, rings a bell?"

"The one who does purging in hero ranks?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah. Can't say I blame or don't understand him, though. Most of the heroes are just pathetic leeches who can't do much. Or are overall unpleasant," she said, sending a meaningful look towards Ellen, who huffed, visibly angered.

"Don't you fucking remind me of that pathetic excuse of a man!" she growled.

"Girls," Maddie cut in. "I think I'm going to go and look for the fishboy."

"You really do need Jesus. And Holy Bible. Like, a lot of Holy Bibles," Ellen groaned.

"Tell me how it went," Sakura snickered. "Might consider beating one of monster boys into submission for myself."

"Go to the church. Both of you."

~•(x)•~

Zakuro had absolutely no idea what pushed her into agreeing to walk Badd home, but he was so happy about that thought of introducing her to Zenko – his sister – that she found saying 'no' nearly impossible. He was like a happy puppy right now, and animals were kind of her weakness; and when she saw it once, she was unable to un-see it. So she indulged him, following boy home.

"Big bro, welcome-" a girl, maybe ten-years-old and bearing striking resemblance to him appeared in doorstep. She didn't finish her greeting though, as her eyes caught Zakuro's form. But instead of whatever negative emotion she was expecting, girl lit up even more. "Bro, you made a friend!" she chirped happily.

"Well, kinda," he huffed, scratching back of his neck. "Ya alone?"

"Oh, no," Zenko shook her head. "I invited Ana."

Badd's face fell instantly. "Ana, huh?"

"Uh, I'm Zakuro," she introduced herself, cutting through uneasiness. "What about Ana?"

"I am Ana," another voice cut in, and Badd shivered. Zakuro raised her head, and felt her heart stop, when her silver eyes locked with eerily red ones. Girl was about Zenko's age, and very visibly an albino, with all the stereotypical features. She didn't even dare to step into remnants of sunlight seeping through the door. And she definitely looked half-blooded, with her Asian genes being less pronounced than European ones.

"Uh, hi?" Zakuro tried.

"Hello. I'm Maria Anartietta Hayakawa, you may call me Ana. Or Maria," she introduced herself properly, and then smiled. It was creepy, yet somehow nice and welcoming. "It's so nice to meet Sakura's trainee personally."

Zakuro froze. She knew? Of course, that was exactly what she implied. There was no other way.

"Um, thank you?" she started.

"You are welcome," girl nodded. "I am glad to associate with you."

"Okay, that was awkward," Badd chuckled nervously. "But, who's up for some pizza?"

"We have, in fact, made spaghetti," Ana – Maria – admitted. "It was Zenko's idea. She claimed that you will enjoy it."

"Oh!" he lit up. "Thanks, Ana! And sorry for my reaction, yer creepy."

"I take no offense," she smiled, amused. "You are not the only one who is unsettled by me."

"I think she's cute," Zakuro cut in, entering the house and kicking of her shoes. The statement, much to her surprise, drew a chuckle from Ana.

"Next time I make a doll, I will have it resemble you," girl said.

"Uh, thanks?"

"That's how she shows she likes you!" Zenko giggled. "She has, like, whole shelf of dolls that look like me!"

"As I said; creepy," Badd sighed. "She has issues."

"Oh, don't we all?" Zakuro snorted.


	15. OC List

I realized that some people might start getting lost In All the OC's I'll add, and that is Orly a part of them. Thus, I decided to make you a short OC guide – when I'll add more OCs, they'll appear there, too. Or I'll add info to existing ones.

* * *

 **Don't forget to read chapter added right before this OC sheet!**

* * *

 **Ito Sakura, 'Sissi'**

Primary female protagonist.

29-year old Highschool Teacher, part-time model and, presumably, quite powerful being. Known for her easy-going, caring, yet somehow strict attitude, she easily gets people on her side, with few prominent exceptions. She likes children and teenagers from ages 10+, while absolutely detesting anything younger. She's a pacemaker, and rarely resolves to violence. She's easily annoyed, though, and her overly-optimistic and clingy personality tends to annoy people a lot.

She lives on suburbs of City Z, in quite close proximity to deserted area where Saitama lives.

She's very tall woman, reaching heights of 179cm. She has very long, chocolate-brown, straight hair and brown eyes, which tend to flicker gold when she's experiencing strong negative emotions. Her skin is rather tan, and she can be usually seen wearing fashionable clothing in either autumn palette or grayscale.

She's a mage, presumably powerful one, with wide range of knowledge, although real range of her power is unknown. Her primary element is Lightning.

She's good friends with Saitama, but her best friends are Maou Ellen, worldwide famous actress and singer, and Maddeline Gray, very successful fashion designer. Question is, how come that simple Highschool Teacher knows this kind of people? She's also recently taken in tutoring Kurokawa Zakuro, being girls and Metal Bat's Homeroom teacher. She might or might not be plotting on how to adopt Hero Hunter Garou.

 **Kurokawa Zakuro**

Secondary female protagonist.

16-year-old Highschool Student, and Ito Sakura's personal student in terms of magical arts. Rather evaded by her classmates, resigned from life and overall demotivated and 'cool', she never had many friends, if any at all. Being one of smartest people in her school, she's approached only for help, but even that rarely, due to her tendency to throw sarcastic remarks left and right, and even insulting people. Not that she minds being alone, really.

She lives in City Z, in place yet unspecified.

She's quite tall girl, being 167cm tall. She has quite long, although rather unhealthy, dark-purple, straight hair and gray eyes with no shine to them. Her skin is pale and sickly grayish, and she usually has circles under her eyes. She's skinny, although, somehow, physically fit. She's most commonly seen wearing school uniform, or panda-themed clothes.

She's a mage in training, although already ignites pretty big hopes in people, wielding one of rarer primary elements – Shadows.

She lives alone with her mother, who's usually off at work, trying to save money for her daughter's university, wherever she goes. She had no friends, until recently Metal Bat just decided that he's going to be her friend, much to girl's surprise and dismay. She's personal pupil to Ito Sakura, and holds very deep-rooted respect for her mentor.

 **Maddeline Gray, 'Maddie'**

Deuteragonist.

27-years-old, successful fashion designer who's known among her friends mostly for her love life, that is an epic fail all the way. Very emotional woman, who tends to drown all her failures in alcohol, to which she has surprisingly high tolerance. Once she gets her inspiration, she won't think about anything else, she won't even eat, but will instead design up until she's completely burned out. She usually has those 'creativity attacks' once a month, producing up to dozen of new designs at once in process. She just can't seem to get the right guy, and is ether dumped or ends relationship right after something starts to break.

She lives in City D, but half of the time lives at Sakura's place anyway.

She's rather short, compared to her friends, being 160cm, but is also much curvier than Sakura and Ellen, with big bosom and wide hips. She has golden, wavy hair to chest, emerald-colored eyes and peachy complexion. She can't really tan herself, because all she's get will be freckles. She usually wears creamy-colored and white clothes.

She most likely is a mage with elements that are yet unknown; she can turn her hair into snakes, though, who possess pretty strong venom.

She lives in apartment building, and her only friends are actually Maou Ellen and Ito Sakura. She has pretty antagonistic relationship with Saitama, as they often insult one another, but she's willing to help him if needed.

 **Maou Ellen**

Deuteragonist.

Her real age is unknown, and although she looks to be in her late twenties to early thirties, she has adult son. She's worldwide famous actress and singer, recognized even by Hollywood, which is a great success for actor from Japan. She seems to be the most mature from the trio, but is not above a joke or two. She can get very easily annoyed by inexperience and arrogance, though, and can even instantly dislike person if they act like they own the world. She knows her worth, and sometimes may come off as arrogant or bragging, but that's just necessary evil.

She has apartment in City J.

Not as tall as Sakura, but still pretty tall, standing 172cm. She has very fluffy, slightly wavy, black hair with purplish glint, reaching slightly past her shoulders, and violet eyes. Her skin is rather pale; she dresses in blacks, whites and pastel colors, accordingly to newest fashions.

She appears to be able to use her magic as well, but it's implied she's also very proficient with alchemy.

She's friends with Ito Sakura and Maddeline Gray, and apparently cares for her son a lot; although they're living quite far from one another, she visits him nearly every weekend.

 **Akatsuki Evangeline, 'Eve'**

Tritagonist.

She's twenty-four-year old fitness, dance and self-defense class instructor. She has quite cheerful, bubbly personality and is more than happy to share her love for sport and healthy lifestyle. She's very happy and energetic, and eager to share her fitness knowledge. She can hardly be called arrogant, but she knows her worth and won't let others make her seem as less than what she is.

It's currently unknown as to where she lives.

She's very tall for a woman, easily standing above 180cm in height. Her hair is messy and quite long, reddish-orange in color, usually in a ponytail. Her eyes are golden, and her skin dark. She appears to have quite masculine, fit, if not muscular, body. She dresses loose and sporty.

It's implied that she's proficient with magic usage.

It's unknown if she has any tighter bonds with other people. She is, though, an associate of Sakura and holds her in pretty high regard.

 **Hayakawa Maria Anarietta, 'Ana'**

Tritagonist.

Ana is a young girl, not older than ten, and a student in elementary school. She appears to be cold and aloof, and very mature for her age. Her demeanor also has been known to be considered creepy by others, and she shows no will to change the fact. She makes her own dolls and is implied to be quite proficient in it, and has tendency to give her dolls appearance of people she likes. She thinks very highly of herself, to the point of calling other people 'peasants', but is shown to care a lot for people she's grown to like.

It's currently unknown as to where she lives.

She is quite short, and overall resembles a doll. She's an albino of visibly mixed, European-Asian blood, with Asian features being less prominent. She has wavy, white hair, pale skin and eerily red eyes. She usually dresses in white (or pale) Lolita-themed clothes, and usually carries a parasol around which she uses to protect her sensitive skin from sun.

It's implied that she's proficient with magic usage.

She appears to be very good friends with Zenko, Metal Bat's brother who, in turn, seems to be rather uncomfortable in her presence. It's also implied that she found liking in Zakuro.


	16. Fourteen

Forgive all the cheese, but I needed some filler to get to Space Invaders Arc, which I promise to you in next chapter, whenever that will happen. Also hello, I'm alive.

 **Mernom** \- Space Invaders basically is now. No cute aliens yet, though.

 **Silversun-XD** \- I like making characters and then loose the track of them myself. Meh.

 **Lobisomen616** \- you evil person, you made me want to do that. And you know what? I will. Just watch me!

 **Guest912568** \- I hope that, too.

* * *

That… Isn't what Sea King has been expecting to see, at all. When message reached him that the very same woman who had him beat in practically one move wanted to meet him, he rather expected a guillotine or something. That she wanted to finish what she started, at the very least.

He surely didn't expect to find her sprawled on a blanket, sunbathing, golden scales of her long, snake tail glistening in the sun. Odd, last time he saw her she looked like a normal human, but now… Now she was on a secluded, almost unreachable beach, no people around. Her tail glistened gold, same as her hair, nest of snakes covering her face. Her skin like bronze, and long, sharp claws also golden. But she was watching him, he could see her toxic-yet-emerald eyes from behind curtain of snakes, following him lazily yet cautiously.

She looked like a metal, golden-bronze-emerald statue, to be perfectly honest. Only, a bit more alive.

"I didn't really expect you to come, you know," she said once he was close enough, water now only ankle-deep, and his original form dropping in favor of more human one. Woman – Medusa, perhaps, if he remembers that old myth right, or definitely something resembling her, yawned, opening her mouth so wide it could only be possible for a snake, showing off rows of sharp teeth, venomous fangs included.

"I don't go back on my word," he bit back, stubbornly, earning a low, hissing chuckle.

"So sweet of you," she chuckled again. "Especially since last time we met I said I will kill you."

Sea King takes a sharp, deep breath. Of course he remembers, it's hard to forget something like that, but- But he's a king, he has his honor, and he doesn't turn down invitations from beings clearly more powerful than him. And if she's a snake, she could swim down and razor what was left of his kingdom anyway.

"I'm Maddeline," she says suddenly, rising up. "Maddeline Gray, since I didn't introduce myself last time."

She is as tall as him, standing on her tail, and there's still plenty of in on the ground behind her.

"Is there anything you want from me, Maddeline?" he asks politely, because countless golden snakes look at him sharply with their emerald eyes, and they're much too close to his face and neck for comfort. But hey make no move to strike, and Maddeline just smiles, showing off her teeth again.

"I do, to be frank. And that's exactly why I called you here."

~•(x)•~

"So, Maddie went fishing?" Saitama asked, as he casually laid on whole surface of Sakura's couch. Genos, sitting cross-legged with his back against the furniture, just looks up in confusion, visibly not briefed on the topic at all. Visibly Ellen visited Saitama with news when he wasn't present.

"Yep," Sakura just nodded, visibly more focused on her book. "Anything interesting on your account?"

"Bang- I mean, Silver Fang, invited us to visit his dojo in few days," Saitama said with wide grin, making the woman roll her eyes.

"This Saturday," Genos corrects. "I'm so glad that strongest of heroes finally realize teacher's strength!"

"Well, it's about damn time," Sakura just snorted in answer. "He's already acknowledged by real power of Japan, the public one might as well."

"Real power?" Genos asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"But damn, your guys from syndicate are so weird! And creepy!" Saitama huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. It did look pretty funny, given that he was laying down. "But I guess they're okay. Everybody has their flaws, yes?"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "Sai, you know what? Be careful. I'm sensing that something might happen this Saturday. I'll call Oracle if she's seen something in her visions, but if something with Hero Organization comes up, go right away, okay?"

"That bad?" Genos inquired, and the woman just nodded.

"You know how some people can sense storm coming before it starts forming? Like it's something in the air? Magic-sensitive people can sense something happening. Good or bad, I don't know, but be careful when you visit old man, okay?"

"Sure, Saku."

~•(x)•~

"My Lady, you… Aren't going to like what I have seen," a woman spoke, catching Sakura's attention. This was the Oracle, mage of Syndicate, with nearly one-hundred-percent accuracy in her future-seeing. She was dressed like typical fortune teller, because, also, she was just that.

"Whether I will like it or not, I would rather know what awaits ahead," Sakura answered, crossing her hands on her chest. "What did you see, Oracle?"

"A fight, and people not from this world, City-A razed to the ground and people surviving only because of protective wards we put to guard their lives," Oracle said after a short while of consideration. Than; "a disturbance, on the moon. A lady in white and blue, the true Seer, the Priestess of the Universe itself-"

"Aisling," Sakura gasped, rising to her feet abruptly. "Oh gods above, Aisling… She's alive…"

"Aisling? My Lady, who is Aisling?" Oracle inquired, but Sakura ignored her, trying to choke down tears threatening to free themselves, long-hidden grief.

"I had thought that… That nobody survived the massacre, that I was the only one, but… Gods, if that is true, if she's still out there…" she gasped, looking at the other woman in the room. "Thank you."

"Wait, My Lady!" Oracle called, stopping Sakura. "There was also a man, with immense power, in human standards of course. He might catch your interest."

"I doubt it," woman just snorted through her glassy eyes.

"He has one eye and very soft voice," Oracle smiled, and Sakura made a sound as if she was choking, looking at the other woman, who just smiled in very smug manner. "Please, consider seeing whether he would fit as your minion. It's heart wrenching to see you alone, even if you almost adopted the Human Monster."

"Stop matchmaking, you old witch," Sakura growled, and she was gone in flash of yellow light and singing of thousand birds and Oracle's amused chuckle.

~•(x)•~

On Friday, Sakura could hardly focus on teaching children in school which, of course, didn't slip past Zakuro. Girl was smart and attentive, and started spending more and more time with the woman due to the tutoring, thus she could tell pretty accurately now when Sakura was distracted by something, no matter how good the woman tried to conceal it.

So, of course, once the school day was done, she confronted her teacher about it.

"Shit is going to happen tomorrow," Sakura admitted without much pressing. "Actually, you know, I want you there with me."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It will be a good test for your abilities, and an occasion to show you off before Syndicate, because some of bigger fish are bound to appear," she said. "And they've been bugging me to meet you since I took you in, so."

"I will do my best!" Zakuro nodded.

"I take it you also meet Maria already? You hang out with Badd recently, and Maria and his sister are like conjoined twins at times," Sakura chuckled at the thought.

"The albino with dolls?" Zakuro asked, and earning a nod, she nodded herself.

"Don't be fooled, Zakuro," Sakura warned. "This kid is out second strongest despite being only ten. She's perfectly capable of levelling cities to the ground, so better be on her good side."

"Okay," girl agreed. "But… Who's the strongest then, if may I know?"

Sakura just chuckled, but answered anyway; "it's Eve, your beloved fitness instructor."

"…okay, I suspected her of being strong, but not this strong," girl agreed. "But then, where do you place in the strength, if you don't mind me asking, teacher?"

Sakura just smiled, slyly.

"There always has to be someone stronger than the strongest to keep that happy dysfunctional family in charge, doesn't there?"


	17. Fifteen

Hopefully next chapter will be more action-packed. Remember, if you want something of better quality than this vending-fic, go check out for them on my profile.

 **Mernom** \- well, Badd kindasorta knows already, so do Genos (partly because Saitama who knows it all), and Child Emperor is in the same class with Maria and Zenko, so he suspects some things. Also, there will be a focus on one of S-Ranks, soon. Like, quite big focus, as he's (because it's not Tatsumaki) has some aces up his sleeve. And oh god, Pokemons everywhere. Moooom xDD And no, he won't, as he isn't tamed yet. Maddie's plan is still a WIP. I didn't intend to do a Sai vs Boros, but now as you mentioned it, welp. Might as well. That, actually, gives me field for some cool features, like S-Class actually interfering and getting their asses handed over on a silver tray. Okay, I'm so moving their fight down onto the ground now.

 **Lobisomen616** \- Sai will by crying blood and cursing his existence to the moon, while Genos will just have a system reset. This is no what they expected. This is so very not what they expected. And Sakura is just smug, as always.

 **Angelica7714** \- well, I'm really glad you think it's constructed well! It really means a lot to me. I try, but as it'll gradually have more and more OCs (which of numbers I will try to decrease, but I wish to feature at least majority of S-Ranked Syndicate Members) it'll become harder. I just hope I can keep up with them, especially since this is a fic I write to unwind myself! ^.^

 **kitten9034** \- maybe. *says as she adds new chapter*.

* * *

I'll add descriptions of Shannon, Leon, Aaron and Youko once they'll actually get a bigger feature. I'm still thinking about making longer, more 'professional' chapters for the fight. Like, at least three pages for a chapter (like in normal story), instead of now's one and half of a page. What do you think? Updates are very infrequent anyway, soo .

* * *

Saturday rolled around slowly and lazily, bringing sweet taste of Weekend's laziness into people's lives who had just gone by with their lives, completely obvious to everything happening around them. Haruno Youko, however, was not part of this weekend bliss, as she was not a part of the gray, uninterested mass of people pouring through the cities, seemingly without any purpose. Not with her golden hair and eyes, so standing out in Japanese society.

"Leon-san, I restocked the canned dog food, what's next?" she asked, coming to the counter where a man, at least eight feet tall, with unruly, rusty-colored hair that reminded her of lion mane, sat. He looked at her with his pale-brown eyes and sighed, looking at his notes again.

"I get it you're nervous, but give it a break, Youko," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There's still time. Get equipment ready, I have a surgery appointed in two hours."

"Oh, okay!" she cheered. "What this time?"

"Dog, neutering and spaying. Thank gods people finally start doing it, instead of killing puppies when they happen," he sighed heavily. "Then you can go to City-A."

"Oh, Leon-san, you're not going?" Youko asked. "Your wife is, from what I heard."

"Shannon always does what she wants," Leon smiled. "Besides, she's works at official clinic, so she can just take a day free. I run my business all by myself and with your assistance. Can't call it quits when there are people with assignments made days before."

"Oh, okay," Youko nodded. "I'll make sure to say hello to Shannon for you, then!"

"Okay, okay," Leon smiled. "Go now, get my equipment ready and you're good to go."

"Yessir!"

~•(x)•~

Sakura was about to leave, when front door to her house were quietly open, and a slick figure slipped inside. Woman just smiled gently, grabbing spare keys she had made earlier and threw them at unsuspecting, white-haired boy. He whipped his head around, instantly catching them in mid-air.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Garou hissed, not even looking at what he caught. "I thought I was welcome here."

"Oh but you are," Sakura smiled. "Fridge's stocked, be my guest, just don't level the house until I'm back, okay?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, making his way into the kitchen, and tucking the keys into his pocket – the only acknowledgment she got, but he didn't set them aside to grab later, so that maybe meant something.

"City-A," she answered. "No, you're not going with."

"Why?" Garou puffed his cheeks, and it looked quite hilarious as he held bottle of milk under his arm and was reaching for box of cereal on the shelf.

"You really want to go where almost every S-Class is currently at?" Sakura asked, and boy sighed.

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Oh, darling, I'm always up to something," woman chuckled and walked out, leaving the boy to his own thoughts. He just sighed, shrugged it off and returned his full attention to food. Maybe he'll visit bathroom later. It's been quite a while since he had a proper bath.

When he turned the TV on, about two hours later, his belly gull and hair still wet, brand-new, soft clothes on his back, he nearly spilled his drink.

Suddenly he was not surprised at all as to why Sakura went to City-A. Not in the slightest.

~•(x)•~

Sakura looked around the park, spotting few more or less familiar faces and hairstyles. She knew perfectly well that absolute most was there just to watch, in anticipation of what is to happen soon. They were curious, she didn't blame them – A-ranks, majorly, but she has seen some of her fellow S-Ranked underlings. No Ellen, though, as the woman was too busy spending weekend with her son, and no Maddie either, as she called her earlier today saying, that she'll be spending her day one beach.

Sakura knew just fine how the blonde was going to spend her day, but when she asked whether the catch was big, she just got an angry emoji in response, making her chuckle. And that left her with…

"Sakura!" someone called, and a man, white haired and red eyed soon came to view, sporting black tux and sickly-looking secretary at his side.

"Well, hello to you, too, Aaron," she chuckled, eyeing the girl behind him. "Is that Pride?"

"Yes, it is me, Lady Saoirse," the secretary said, looking at her with empty, pale eyes.

"She's awesome, isn't she?" Aaron cheered. "I made her from scratch! She's my first successful Homunculi!"

"You were bragging about her for at least an hour last time we met," Sakura snorted. "So could you please go bother someone else? Besides, aren't you a necromancer? Your magic isn't exactly supposed to be source of life…"

"It's not magic!" Aaron argued. "Well, it is. A bit. But it's majorly science!"

"Well, owning a corporation like you do, you sure have cash for it," she snorted. "Now, go bother someone else, would you."

Aaron made his face into a pout, but politely left anyway. Seriously, the albino was like a kid sometimes. Even if he was one of four people in Syndicate's Elite. Well.

"Shannon!" Sakura called, waving from her bench. A woman, gray-haired but young, with grayish skin, snapped her head towards the source of the sound, looking at Sakura with her empty, pale eyes and gave Sakura a shark-like smile, before making her way towards the woman. "Gosh, sometimes I forget you can actually have legs."

"And I sometimes forget I have a tail," Shannon answered, sitting next to her. "I'm sad that Leon couldn't make it," woman answered, and Sakura made a choking noise.

"Gods, please, no," she murmured. "I'm here for the fireworks, not your sappy couple shenanigans!"

"Admit, you're just jealous you can't find a guy, while I'm happily married for seven years already," Shannon offered her another toothy grin, and Sakura just groaned, before hopping to her feet.

"Something big is approaching," she said, changing the topic instantly, as Shannon's – and many others' – head shot upwards, to the sky.

"Yeah," Shannon agreed. "Never really seen an alien, though. Have you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, good for you, I guess?"

"Sensei!" Zakuro called, running fast towards the two women. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Oh, this is your pupil?" Shannon asked, but didn't get an answer, as Sakura pulled all her attention into creating an impenetrable barrier around the three, as everything exploded.

Giant ship resembling and dark island in the sky loomed over them.

"Oh shit."

"Zakuro, language!"

"Well, that's bound to be fun show. Also, nice to finally met you, kid. I'm Shannon Metz."

"Oh! Hello, I'm Kurokawa Zakuro!"

"Could we please focus on warding instead of introductions?"

~•(x)•~

Boros sat on his throne, very bored and almost falling asleep, when something, like an electric bolt, ran through his whole body. For the first time in forever, he actually felt… Excited?

"Lord Boros?" Geryugganshoop asked, tangling his tentacles together.

"This planet…" the cyclops smiled. "I feel like I might even like it here."

"If you say so, my lord."

He could feel the ancient, arcane magic looming over the place. Now he remembered – this little planet's Moon was origin and the very last Capital of the ancient race of Moonwalkers, before they were wiped out thousands of years ago by an unknown threat.

He would give everything to see one before he perishes, however impossible that wasn't. It was his childhood dream, forever vibrant, never to be fulfilled.


	18. Rework?

So, I noticed that my vent story was kind of well-recieved? And I actually enjoyed writing it and stuff, so, I'm thinking about rework. Mainly just extension of content (I'm aiming 2k+ chapters maybe, but very irregular updates, most likely, because, well, school and other two major stories) but also some chronology stuff, some stuff that I now have better thought out and...

Just when my stress-vent dump evolve into decent idea? Uh. ._.

Anyway, those who used to read it, would you like a remake? This thread would stay, just with added moniker, and reworked story (with properly characterized people this time, I promise) would retain original title.

Also, this story follows manga, which is based on original webcoming, but it would span it more through time - instead of three months that it took from point A ( _Saitama becoming a hero_ ) to Garou Arc ( _Garou going rampant on Hero association_ ) it would take about a year in mine? Because come on, that sweet mother/son relationship between Sakura and Garou needs time to develop!

I would also have time to properly design characters, because we're talking about entire Magic Syndicate here, all the Founders, S-ranks, some A-Ranks, stuff. ( _Because I'm creative like that. Aka I totally am not._ )

So, would you like a rework? As in: a proper fanfiction? Most Magic Syndicate characters would still remain Mary Sue as fuck (as they're meant to be) but hey, it's a comedy with a bit of ass-kicking in.


End file.
